An Untold Story of an American Witch
by timetotype
Summary: Eliza Banks is a sarcastic, loving, and always hungry, American witch. However when her life is uprooted to England her everyday life changes. With her new found friends she's thrown head first into the crazy events unfolding in the British wizarding world. Follow Eliza as she finds friends, trouble, romance, and even danger. POA and later
1. The Story Begins

**this is my first story so I hope you guys like it! I wrote a lot of it a head of time so I can update chapters pretty quickly but only if I get good feedback. Thanks so much for reading , let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or pre-existing plot lines created by J.K. Rowling. I simply write out of admiration of the books.**

I woke up in my old bed but a new room. To say I was still adjusting was an understatment. I, Eliza Banks, had just finshed my 4th year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardary located in Massachusetts. It was a positivly lovely school with stone walls that still had a way to be comforting and welcoming. As a lover of history, I was also intrigued with the school's past. However, my family had made the decision, and a rather abrupt one at that, to move my entire family to England. While they seemed cryptic about their reasoning for moving I believed it was my parents, who worked for the United States Magic Congress, disagreeing with many of the new and changing aspects of the government. They did not seem to support the direction they were going in. England was not a foreign land to my parents, they had speant a lot of time there before I was born but after my brother and I came along we never seemed to visit even. Both my parents were born in the US but the entireity of my mothers family was from England and lived as witches and wizards. They had all attended Hogwarts, the wizarding school of the UK, which is where my brother and I were expected to attend now. A teacher from Hogwarts had been in contact with my parents so we could transfer our credits and sort us into our houses. Hogwarts had a very different sorting system then Ilvermorny from all the stories I have heard from my family. While I was very nervous, the stories about the ancient school did seem exciting and I was hoping to have my own adventures. I had always been a rather good student and found many aspects of magic fascinating. It's not very difficult to see why I wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving everything I knew behind. All of them, all my friends had been torn up with me leaving and while I was never super close they did mean a lot to me. I even shed lots of tears which I hated doing, especially in front of people.

I finally rolled out of bed, it was cool in the house. The weather was definately different then the US. I pulled on a presentable outfit since the teacher that had been contacting my parents, was coming to offcially sort us with the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. At Ilvermorny, I had been a Wampus and didn't know which house to expect. I heard of all 4 but it seemed almost impossible to see where I would fit.

I started my decesent downstairs from my room, my brother already sat anxiously with my mother in our living room. First years were normally sorted once they arrived at Hogwarts but neither me or my brother were starting our first year. (I my 5th and my brother his 2nd). With a pop the professor appeared in th room. She carried a large bag and wore spectacles as well as a large hat.

"Minerva McGonagall" she said extending out her hand to my brother and I. "You two must be Eliza and Collin" she followed.

"Shall we begin?"

She seemed like a stern yet kind person. My brother sat at the empty chair first. She placed the hat on his head. It seemed to grumble inaudibly for a few moments before yelling out "Gryffindor!" my brother smiled since he was quite comfortable with the stories of the noble house. Then came my turn, I suddenly heard the grumbling, yet for me it was audible.

"Hmm courage, brave heart, yet kind and loyal, maybe Hufflepuff, no, a warriors soul with laughter"

I gulped.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled.

McGonagall spoke "Perfect, I am the professor in charge of the house, other than that I will be your Transfiguration teacher" she exclaimed " I am excited to have gained two great students. Until September." She said and she was off.

My mother had exclaimed she was meeting her dear friend to shop for school books. My parents were very good friends with an English wizarding family. It hardly seemed fair that my parents got to start our new lives with friends but not me or my brother, athough I knew it was a stupid and petty thought. I had never met the family but had heard endearing stories about them. My brother had already returned to his room leaving me by myself to stare longlingly at my broomstick. I hadn't touched it since we arrived due to the lack of privacy in our neighborhood. I desperately wanted to play for my house's qudditch team but worried I would not have enough practice. But how could you really practice starting over in a new life?


	2. The Hogwarts Express

After that day the end of August came all too quickly and with it brought September, meaning the start of school. Wanting to make sure I just had everything, I had packed my trunk two days prior and my house robes were folded neatly into a carry on bag for the train. As a gift for my first year at Ilvermorny, I had recieved an owl and named him Artemis. He was in his cage in one hand, my trunk in the other and my carry on bag on my back.

My family had made the decison to apperate to King's Cross Station, where we would load the Hogwarts Express. My mother put a arm around me and my dad's around my brother and with a pop we were gone. Upon arriving in a wizard street in London out of muggle sight I centered my balance. I would never get use to the dizzying and sickening feeling of apperating.

We lugged our way to the station in which we were to locate Platform 9 and 3/4. While my parents had informed me that in England, a platform was to board a train how was there 3/4 of one? Yet my parents knew exactly where they were going and led us to a column betweeen platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright, here's what you do." my mother said

"You run straight at into that column." my father finshed.

"You're joking?" I exclaimed seeing as that seemed crazy, even for wizards.

"Look" my father said running into the column but instead of colliding with it he disappered.

My brother gasped and then I followed my fathers suit and within seconds I was taking in new surroundings. A mist of smoke had formed, children embraced their parents, and friends excitedly greeted each other. That's when the knot in my stomach grew. I missed my friends. My mother and brother joined quickly behind me.

"Alright guys" my mother said sadly. "We will see you during the holidays, please write!" My mother and father embraced us tightly

"We love you too" I said pulling my brother to the luggage cart. After loading our luggage my brother disappeared with kids his age. I was alone. _Alright Eliza, you can do this,_ I thought to myself. I luckily found a cabin to be in that was empty. I was alone to myself for a full minute when a chattery girl opened the door.

"And then the one guy..." she stopped talking to her friends. " Oh I'm sorry are you saving this cabin, we can leave."

"Oh, no it's just me in here." _way to go Eliza, nice start._

"Oh are you new?" one of three girls filing in asked

"Yes was it the accent that gave it away?" I asked.

"Obviously. Well what house are you in?" asked one girl.

"Gryffindor" I said hestitantly hoping that was okay.

"Brilliant! We can show you around and help you around the house, better then some stuffy prefect doing it" The energetic girl exclaimed.

"Oh, um I dont want to cause you guys any trouble" I said because I didn't want any friends I made to pity me.

"Nonsense" the girl next her added " Don't let Katie here scare you away, I'm Angelina Johnson" she said. "And since we stumbled into your cart you're stuck with us for the long haul."

I giggled and geniuley smiled at this.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet" added the third girl pulling out a book from her bag when suddenly and abruptly Angelina spoke.

"Do you play Qudditch?" she asked excitedly.

" I have been a chaser for 3 years!" I pratically shouted excited to have something to bond over.

"Amazing" Angelina said " We all play but a few players left, you HAVE to try out."

I was about to respond when the cabin door opened reveling 3 boys. One had dark haor amd dredlocks, close behind him were 2 identical looking redheads.

"Oh, my dear wives, how did you live without me?" The one in front said and he realized I was there. "Oh I'm Lee Jordan, single and the man of your dreams" he said walking in and kissing my hand. The other boys sat down.

"Oh well there's no need to drool" I said visbly wiping my hand off. This made everyone laugh.

"I'm Fred" said one of the boys

"I'm George" said the other.

While they were identical I studied them for a minute immeditaly seeing differences between the two.

"I'm Eliza" I said

"This is the rest of the gang, I apologize in advance" grimaced Angelina jokingly

"Well don't scare Eliza here off because George and I have intresets at school beyond our studies" said Fred

"Yeah they like to cause trouble to the entire school and who ever is left after their wild pranks, Lee trys to seduce." jabbed Kaite.

"Well we all have our flaws, I tend to be overally sarcastic then needed. " I laughed out.

Just before anyone could say anything the train stopped and the lights flickerd off.

 **kind of short chapter but I wanted to break up her first day since the whole thing would have been too long. Anyways thanks again an feedback is appreciated!**


	3. New Places, New Friends

" What ? We can't be there already?" Alicia said.

"Why are we stopping?" Angelina whispered.

Then an unbelievable chill entered the air. Hooded figures seemed to float by.

"Are those..." I trailed off but it couldn't be I had only read about them in the papers.

"Dementors" Katie finshed

"Maybe because the whole thing with Sirius Black escaping?" added Angelina. I had heard of him, even American Wizards knew about the dark stories of You-Know -Who.

"But why the bloody hell? Is he on the train?" gasped Lee.

"You don't think he could get to Hogwarts ? Do you?" Alicia asked tentivitly.

Just then then lights turned backed on and warmth returned to the room. As the train picked up again so did our talking.

"Anyone for a game of exploding snap?" asked Fred

My face showed that I had not the slightest idea what they were talking about.

"Fred I don't think our new american friend here knows how to play" teased George.

"Looks like we'll have to show her George"said Fred

For the rest of the ride we played the exciting game and talked about anything we could. When we arrived the girls grabbed on to my robe sleeve and pulled me into a carriage so I wouldn't get lost in the rain and crowd. The carriages carried everyone above the first years I heard. I looked out the window and saw the massive school.

"Wow" I whispered

"Breathtaking as always" smiled Alicia.

I nodded as we approached the entrance way of the school. We stepped out to the poring rain, soaking us. We all sccuried in and headed into the dining hall which was exqusite. We all took our seats at what I was informed was the Gryffindor.

"So" Angelina said "What's America like"she said

"Oh well a lots the same expect we make our tea in the harbor." I hoped the muggle history joke would pass but I mean everyone knew wizards had their hands in the Boston Tea Party. Luckily they all laughed.

"See you're not holding back any of the sarcasm" said Fred.

I immediately saw my brother and gave him a sisterly hug.

"Collin" I exclaimed

"Uh hi, this is uh..." he continued "Hermoine, Harry, Ron, and Neville" he finished

The twins pointed out that Ron was their younger brother. I shook all their hands eagerly and Collin pushed them all on their away.

"Is that Harry Potter?" I asked leaning in. They all nodded.

Suddenly the massive doors opened with McGonagall and what I assumed to be the first years. They all looked amazed and terrified at the same time, in that moment I was greatful for being sorted earlier.

"Oh, great I'm starving" Lee said. The sorting process was painfully slow.

"Need...Food..." Lee whispered again. Finally the process was done and who I was told was Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome new students, welcome old. As I'm sure you have seen, Dementors will be posted around the school grounds for Hogwarts protection."

There were whispers.

"They will not come near you but do not approach them. I realize these are dark times but remeber light can be found in even the darkest of times." in which the candle next to him flicked on. Suddenly food, mouthwatering food, appeared on the table. We all eagerly dug in. I saw Lee struggling with a trick goblet.

"Oh so that's what they meant" I said looking to the twins.

"Oh that's only the tip of the iceberg" Fred joked but I knew he wasn't kidding really.

"Well I'll help if it means I'll keep out of being the targeted" I joked

"Tough barginer" Said George.

We all spent the rest of the meal talking about qudditch and the World Cup coming up this summer. Before I knew it the meal was over and we were dismissed to our dorms. Katie immediately grabbed my hand seeing my worry of me getting lost.

"You'll abosuletly love the commmon room" Lee said on my tail. Fred was by Angelina and George appraoching me on my other side. We plowed our way through , and upstairs that I noticed shifted. _Great._ I thought just what I need. We came up to a portrait with a large woman.

"Password?" she said

"Fortune Major" Katie said looking at me. I nodded as the door swung open. When I stepped into the room I immediately loved it. A fire place roared while carpets and plush couches were spread out. Tables sat for kids to do homework and the entire room, gave off a warm vibe. I moved more into the room grinning.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Katie said as everyone filled in.

"Oh! We have to get our room!"said Alicia running up a flight of stairs.

"That's the girls dormitories" Katie said.

We all walked up the stairs and opened a door to the hallway with several doors ever few steps. Alica was in the lead and ran to the top to the last door on the left. We all saw our thimgs at the platform near the bathrooms. We each grabbed our things and followed Alicia into the room. I saw 4 neat beds and each of us claimed one.

"We should sleep, big day tomorrow" Katie said fluffing her pillows.

But they were all anxious to talk and catch up so we all fixed ourselves on our beds chatting and gossiping, catching me up on the school for two hours. Finally everyone fell asleep, I however could not find it in me to fall asleep as nerves ate at my stomach. However as the minutes ticked by I had some comfort of thinking this school might not be so bad.

 **Hey just so you guys know I've kind of mixed the movie plots and book plots just because I've seen the movies more recently. Sorry if there are minor errors in my typing program doesn't have autocorrect so I do it. well more to come thanks guys!**


	4. First Days

The school wakes all the students up at 6:30, breakfast is offcially served at 7:30, and classes began at 8:30. A faint bell woke us up but Katie was already a burst of energy, boucing from bed to bed to wake us up. I was not too fond of mornings but reluctantly pulled on my uniform. Katie and Alicia were already out the door. Angelina told me they always arrived at the great hall at 7. I enjoyed slowly getting ready and making jokes with Angelina and er eventually made our way down there.

Breakfast foods sat out for kids to peruse as they wanted I saw a hyper Katie and a groggy Lee. Angelina slipped next to Lee and Alicia, leaving me next to Katie. Suddenly, Fred and George sat sown next to me already awake.

"Not too fond of mornings?" They asked me

"When I wake up on my own I like mornings but when I have to wake up and learn not so much."I grumbled.

I was not a huge breakfast person either, eating only a piece of toast. McGonagall made her way to us handing out time tables. We all looked over our schedules trying to see which classes we have together.

"Aw potions is not how I want to start the day!" Angelina complained.

"Is it awful?" I asked wearily seeing I also had it first.

"Oh it's worse," started Fred

"Imagine a man who never smiles nor hands out passing grades and never uses shampoo" finished George.

Oh I had always been good at potions. We all finshed eating and headed to the dungeons, which is where potions class was. We filled in sliently and I sat down next to Angelina and I could already feel the despair. Suddenly a tall, greasey haired man came into the room closing all the blinds.

"Open your textbook to page 57." he said

"This is the potion you'll be making"

Angelina and I started gathering our materials while Snape hovered. As we mixed and measured the smell from the pot behind us was terrible. I was rather familar with this type potion and just as we were finishing, I made a joke about the smell when Angelina laughed a little too loud.

Snape approached

"Ms...?" he started

"Banks." I finshed

"Perhaps you would work instead of joking around" he said

"Oh, sorry the joke wasn't that funny professor, we just finshed." I gave him a bright grin.

He looked at me disapprovingly and tested our potion.

"This isn't half...bad" he said "Next time I think it wise to not speak as loudly" he scowled.

"Yes,sir" I said smiling up to him. He scoffed and walked away.

Finally the tone rang and we all escaped out the door. Fred and George were the first to my side.

"Well Snape truly enjoyed his new student, not as much as us of course" Fred said

"Well I was only telling the truth" I said with a devious grin. When I didn't like a teacher I **_did not like a teacher._** Suddenly Lee apporached us.

"Hello lovely" he said.

"Lee stop flirting with George" I told him

"Well I do have that effect on people" George said

Angelina grabbed me ahead leaving Fred and George to tease Lee.

"Thank you so much for your help" I told her again.

"Oh of course" she smiled

"Yeah you're already loads of fun" Fred said pointing to a confused Lee.

"Ah, gentleman, flattery will get you ...everywhere" I said entering the classroom.

The rest of the day had gone rather quickly. I had DADA with Lupin, Charms with Flitwick, Herebology with spourt as well as other main curricular classes. Finally the long day had ended and I was so ready for dinner.

"Well how was your first day?" Katie questioned

"Terrfic, I only fell down the stairs twice." I joked

"Oh I talked, to Wood and he said Qudditch tryouts are in 2 weeks" Angelina said.

"Great! Can't wait!" I said finishing dinner. I made way up to common room, not without help of course and finished my homework that was due the next day. I had to admit the curriculum was not different from other schools but man even one day here felt crazy and with that I happily resigned to bed.

 **Another chapter guys, kind of short I know but there was a lot of talking! I might be able to get another one up before the day is over but I really like the next chapter and I wanna edit it and make sure its good!**


	5. Over 3 Weeks

I fell into a routine of meals, classes and homework. Before I knew it 3 weeks had passed. I luckily spent it getting closer with the whole gang. The first weekend they helped commit all the hallways to memory and even some secret passages ways. It happened when I caught an intresting sight occuring. I was making my way down the hall of the school by the courtyard when I heard a large "POP" suddenly I saw Fred and George tearing throught the hall.

"Eliza! Come on!" they shouted grabbing my arm before I could protest. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with their long legs. They ran to a witch staute and I heard footsteps coming up behind us.

"Uh, guys why did we stop they are-" I was cut off, they mumbled something and pulled me into the dark. I heard footsteps and people talking.

" Why are your things all over the hallway?" it was Professor McGonagall that spoke.

"Well you see professor my bag caught I fire and-" she cut him off. From the disgusted tone I could tell that "him" was Draco Malfoy.

"Enough, you have no excuse to be out of class right now gather your things and get to class before I take away points from Slytherin." she lectured.

"Yes Professor" he grumbled. I heard the footsteps die out. I knew Malfoy and came across him on one of my first days after he made some snide remark about Americans and from what it seemed he made snide remarks about everyone. From what I heard, especially the Weasley's.

"Lumos" I whispered trying to give light to my current predicament . I saw two illuminated grinning and guilty faces.

"Something tells me Draco's bag didn't spontaneously catch fire." I told them.

"Very nice Eliza, way to keep up" said Fred

"Well, I don't know why I had to run, I did nothing wrong. An innocent bystander." I fake pouted to them crossing my arms.

"Well you see, it's guilt by association. Since you saw us you became part of the crime." teased George

"Great" I said feeling as though this wouldn't be the last time. "Where are we?" I asked having a strong feeling this was not a regular spot for students in the school.

"Think we can trust her Fred?"

"We've brought her this far George?"

"Well what's plan B, Obliviate me?" I interrupted their mild argument over MY knowledge.

"It's a secret passage way" George said.

"Leads to a shop in Hogsmeade" finished Fred "Most of the time we use it for quick get aways though. The school has several but most of them are blocked and even this one requires a password."

"I don't even want to know how you guys found them" I started " But man it's pretty cool I'll have to admit"

* * *

The second weekend brought qudditch tryouts and loads of nerves: we ALL were practicing. I'd say between still getting the hang of school and constantly practicing for qudditch I had one heck of a week. This now brought me to my third weekend at Hogwarts. It was Friday night and I was desperately trying to at least get some of my homework done ahead of time, but that was always a promise I made to myself the first few weeks of school. I was more interested in the rain falling outside then my Charms essay. I wanted to get some homework done because tomorrow was the first scheduled trip to Hogsmeade and everyone was going. Hogsmeade was a wizarding village near the school that students were allowed to visit and shop at. The common room still had quite a few people in it but slowly people retired for bed. Just then the door opened to the common room, it was Fred and George.

"Friday night detention?" I smirked at them as they approached me.

"With Filch, nonetheless." Fred said, shuddering at the thought.

"He gives us the cr- wait hold on." George began

"Are you doing...Homework?" finished Fred gasping.

"Oh stop being such drama queens, I try to get my homework in on time for the first few weeks then I'm knee deep on last minute assignments the rest of the year" I told them matter of factly. "I just don't get this charms lesson"

"Well..." said Fred "Believe it or not George is much better at charms then he cares to admit, I'm sure he can help. Goodnight" and with that Fred simply walked to bed.

"Oh, uh George, you really don't have to help me. I probably just need to not look at it for awhile." I told him as he sat down across me.

"If you're sure, just don't tell anyone. I can't have teachers actually expecting things of me." he joked.

I laughed and said "Fine but I probably would have figured out you were good on my own between all the crazy stunts you guys pull."

Just then Oliver Wood walked in and I stared at him nervously. We were suppose to find out the qudditch team results tomorrow and I was a mess. Seeing the look on my face George spoke

"You know you don't have to be worried, you seemed like a great player." he said supportively. "And if you don't make the team, it's not like we'll stop being friends with you" he added on the end.

"Thanks, that's good to know, most of my other friends I had met through qudditch." I told him rather honestly.

"Well you're definitely funny enough to be kept around regardless" he joked.

"With that comforting news I should probably get to bed." I said packing up my things.

"Big day with Hogsmeade and all...well goodnight" I smiled.

"Night" he said.

I paused before going upstairs. What George said really had made me feel better.

"George..." I said turning back around

"Mhmm?" He said facing me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him

"Anytime Eliza." He said smiling back at me.

I finally made my way upstairs and took a long shower. I put on my pajamas and laid in my bed falling asleep without error.

* * *

 **Guys I really like this scene and I hope you liked it too!Thanks for reading and feedback is welcomed!**

 **Also I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer but just in case: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or J.K. Rowling creations.**


	6. A Day Of Fun

Morning came sooner than expected.

"Wake up Eliza!" yelled Katie, jumping on my bed. The rest of the room,to my surprise, was already awake.

"Why is sleeping in such a bad thing on the weekend..." I groaned

"Wood's posting the list! Let's move it Banks!" barked Angelina

We all eagerly ran down the stairs of the dorm and I noticed everyone was still in their pajamas. The floor was cold on my bare feet but it didn't slow us for a minute. A small group had already gathered at the board across from the fire. I ran up to it.

 **Qudditch Tryout Results**

 _Eliza Banks_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Angelina Johnson_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Captain: Oliver Wood_

My eyes widened as they landed on the first name.

"AHHHHhhh!" Katie screamed as she pulled me into a hug. Angelina and Alicia soon doing the same thing. My brother had appeared, congratulating me with his friend. Fred and George came not long after and each gave me a hug. I knew none of them had to really worry about remaking the team because Wood liked them all. Lee was the last one to wake up and his reaction came as a surprise to no one.

"This calls for food!" he said groggily.

" Lee! How about a congrats?" scolded Alicia hitting his arm

"Well Alicia... I mean he has a point, I'm starving" I said surprising even myself.

We all made a general consensus to meet at the Great Hall because all of us were still in our pajamas and had to get ready. I eagerly got ready for the day pulling on a warm sweater to protect me from the chill in the air and even braided my hair to go under my warm hat. Once we arrived at breakfast we all excitedly chatted about Hogsmeade. Everyone wanted to show me their favorite shop.

"You'll absolutely lovvveeee the sweets at Honeydukes." Katie said putting a dramatic emphasis on the word "love".

"Yeah but nothing beats a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks." added Angelina. I had only heard of butterbeer but apparently it was a British wizarding delicacy.

"Or the best one by far.." said George

"And our favorite..." Fred said trying to build anticipation.

"Zonko's Joke Shop!" they said together.

"And they say girls are dramatic," I teased, "WELL guys, I wanna see it all!" I said grinning at everyone.

We made a semi-long walk to the village that only built up my anticipation. I loved traditional wizarding villages and they were tricky to find in the United States. No-maj or I guess muggle, culture had rapidly mixed into wizards and witches everyday lives in the United States around the 1940's. I didn't mind it of course, it was interesting but something about these traditional villages was well...magical. When we arrived, Honeydukes was first on our list. As I entered the shop sweet smells danced around the room into my nose. It was mouthwatering to see all the treasures laid out before me.

"Mmmmmm" I said biting into a piece of chocolate I had bought.

"I think Eliza's in love" said George in a fake dreamy voice

"I have always loved chocolate, this is not a new thing" I said through a rather full mouth of chocolate.

"He's just jealous" joked Angelina

"Well I certainly am" said Lee winking at me. I rolled my eyes very visibly towards him

We had to have spent at least an hour in the shop sifting through racks and racks of candy and sweets. Once Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and I had stocked up for our dorm we made our way out of the shop.

"Zonko's next!" shouted Fred liked a bossy 5 year old.

Fred and George grabbed my arms and started running like we all were making a quick escape. They were practically dragging me to the door. They acted like excited children and I had to admit their excitement was contagious. Finally my arms were released to open the door. I guess I didn't know what to expect but I felt a rush of warm air first. The store was amazing. Shelves were stock piled high and objects hung around the ceiling. The buzz of chatter and laughter filled the room. I could see why it was Fred and George's favorite.

"You know.." started Fred

"We're going to own a place just like this someday." finished George.

I looked at the gleam in their eyes and smiled at their idea.

"I can't wait" I told them both earning two beaming faces.

It was truly a sight to see Fred and George in their element. We spent even longer in Zonko's and I don't think I have ever laughed harder. Fred and George took me around while the restocked on their usual tools recalling some of the craziest ( and might I add most humorous) pranks they had pulled through the years.

"So you actually blew up a toilet?" I questioned as they told me all about an incident from their 3rd year.

"Well technically our Mum gave us the idea when she was lecturing us." said Fred rubbing his neck innocently.

"Was anyone on it ?!" I asked kind of worried at the thought of some poor first year being "that" kid .

"Only some Slytherin prat" said George. I laughed a this probably a lot harder than I should have.

Finally Angelina suggested we all get a butterbeer.

"Come on Eliza. You have to try it, it's a fantastic drink!" she told me as we walked the short distance to the pub.

I offered to save us seven a table and Angelina offered to grab my drink for me. I gave her money and sat down at a large table. Once everyone sat down I took a swig from my mug. The buttery, sweet taste entered my mouth and warmed my insides. Everyone looked at me eagerly to see my reaction to which I gave an approving nod and "Yum" .

There were a few couples awkwardly making out in booths.

"Do people really have to snog here?" said Angelina disgustedly. I laughed at the use of the word "snog" , feeling very British.

"Well I don't blame them better than Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop" scoffed Katie.

"Well I'm sure couples like that enjoy it" gestured Alicia

"Um I'm a bit lost?" I questioned not knowing about this tea shop.

"Oh right, it's this pink, frilly, tea shop that all these lovey dovey couples go to" said Angelina

I wrinkled my nose at the sound of the whole thing. I mean some couples were sweet but I could not handle couples that acted like they couldn't breathe without the other around.

" They hardly come up for air there" said Angelina.

"How do you guys know so much about it then?" I asked at their surprising knowledge of the place they hated. Then Lee smirked with a devious grin and all the pieces fell into place.

"I'm sure it's your dream Lee" I told him.

"Lee Jordan doesn't have to dream for that to happen" said Lee over confidently.

The boys looked at him with knowing looks.

However the overall crowd the pub attached was rather fascinating besides the couples. After some people watching we decided to head back to the school for dinner and I was certainly ready for it.

* * *

 **Really long chapter guys! I typed out most of this chapter and then it didn't save so that's fun. But I loved writing the scene with Fred and George joke shop and I actually added a lot after the accidental delete so I guess something good came from it! Well thanks for reading and all the feedback!**


	7. Navigating the Library

As we made the trek back to the school I could have swore I saw a dementor but I shook it off assuming it was my imagination. Apparently Collin had stayed with his friends Neville, Dean, and Terrence in the library during the day instead of the older boys going to Hogsmeade. I didn't get to see my brother as often as I would have liked but I had come to know his friends. On the train the first day, he had befriended Harry, Hermione, and Ron but the three were a close knit group who he didn't always hang out with. The group he hung out most often with consisted of Neville, Dean, and Terrence. I had to admit I was particularly fond of Hermione because she was brilliant and never seemed to care what others thought of her. Collin had become very fast friends with Terrence Matthews, him being the only friend in his grade. He was outgoing much like my brother and they often were jumping from group to group of people. I was extremely fond of all them. When we approached from Hogsmeade, I saw Collin stretched out in the common room floor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred and George had informed me that Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade because of his horrid aunt and uncle. Ron and Hermione informed both Harry and Collin about the village, since he was too young to go. I gave them a wave and a tired smile as headed up to bed, and rather early for a Saturday night.

I awoke Sunday morning with a gut feeling setting in over the fact I had to do homework. As every student, I detested it but what I did love was the library. I loved to read and nothing was more comforting than endless aisles of books. Before anyone woke up I gathered my homework and decided to try and set out to find the library, for I hadn't visited it yet. After making quite a few wrong turns and the aid of a prefect I finally made my way to its' great entrance when I collided with someone. My books an papers fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry" I said rather embarrassed

"No, No it's all my fault" the boy said leaning down to help me collect my books. He was extremely handsome and had a large grin.

"Oh you must be the new student and new Gryffindor chaser I heard." he exclaimed. He must of saw my puzzled look because he spoke.

"Oh, it was the accent" he said. I forgot that no matter how much I looked like a Hogwarts student, I would never sound like one.

"Uh, yeah, Eliza Banks" I said putting my hand out to shake his.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, I'm the Hufflepuff seeker!" he said returning the shake.

"Oh, I never felt I could be a seeker because I had terrible eyesight." I joked. We were both heading into the library when a book he was reading caught my eye. He was a very nice guy and we sat and talked in the library for almost an hour about an author we both adored.

"Cedric!" one of his friends called from the entrance of the library. Madam Pince shot him an evil look.

"Alright, well I've got to go but we should talk more when I finish this" he said gesturing to the book. "Just don't ruin the ending for me" he smirked.

"I'm not that evil" I retorted. With a wave he was on his way.

After he left, I finally focused and sat down to finish my homework. I looked at my watch as I was fudging the last inch of my essay by writing rather large.

 _12:30!_ I had been in here all morning.

I was late to the start of lunch and when arrived everyone was already there except Lee, who was no where to be found. I slid in next to Angelina and across from George.

"Where have you been?" they all questioned.

"Library" I said in between bites of sandwich "I was finishing my homework"

Just then Cedric had made his way into the Great Hall and gave me a wave.

"I just met Cedric, he seemed so nice" I said

"He is most certainly the enemy" hissed Lee approaching from nowhere

"With an amazing face..." added Angelina

"Well he likes reading and Qudditch a lot" I said reaching for some pumpkin juice.

"Well, I'm sure he told you he's the captain of the Hufflepuff Qudditch team." Fred said as I nodded in response.

"Aka the enemy" jabbed Lee

"We have nothing wrong with Cedric off the field but on the pitch it's showtime" smiled Katie at me.

"Okay because you guys seem to be forgetting that I'm still new here and I'm trying to make friends" I pleaded.

"Oh we did forget Eliza because your hatred for us sometimes seems like it's been building up for a lifetime" joked George.

With an "Ow" from George it was evident I kicked him under the table while giving a wide grin.

"Well, I'm off to practice on the pitch, if you want to meet me out there you're more than welcome to" I said excusing myself from the table.

* * *

 ** _3rd person POV after Eliza leaves_**

"Does our friend Eliza not appreciate our friendship?" questioned Fred as Eliza exited the room.

"She does she's just worried" assured Katie.

"Why would she be worried?" asked George trying to steal food off of Lee's plate

"Ugh..." groaned Angelina "Can't you see? She's still adjusting and it's hard to start your entire life over and trust new people"

she finished.

"I mean you've got a point" said Lee

"I know I do, we just need to show her she's one of us" said Angelina crossing her arms to end her argument.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Hey guys so added a bit of 3rd person bc I kind of wanted to show how Eliza's friends cared for her. Also Terrence is not a real character I just needed a good friend for Collin so I made him up! Thanks again so much for reading and the feedback!**


	8. Classes and Qudditch

"To understand your dreams one must look into them!" droned on Professor Trelawney

Divination was my last class of the day and therefore dragged on the most. In theory a lot of the topics were fairly interesting and probably very useful if mastered. The problem was it was impossible to learn anything in this class. Every year it just seemed harder to scrape by with a passing grade and Professor Trelawney was certainly not increasing my love for the class. I sat at a table with Fred and George in the very back. Fred was asleep and George was trying to balance a quill on his nose to no avail.

"You're not going to be able to do it" I whispered to him

"You underestimate me dear Eliza" he said.

"Well I can think of something that will be more entertaining" I said grabbing his quill while he protested.

"Eliza...what are you.." he saw my plan. I dragged the feather under Fred's nose as he twitched. Suddenly with a loud sneeze Fred woke up drawing the attention from the whole room.

"Bless you " said Professor Trelawney said rather abruptly. George and I tried to quiet our chuckles from the confused look on Fred's face.

"What happened?" said Fred groggily

"You fell asleep mate" George said innocently

"Oh..." he said laying his bed back down on the table.

Class finally ended and I couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

"Oh I can't wait to eat tonight" said Lee meeting the three of us.

"Oh I'm starved" I said to them not wanting to have to wait 2 hours for dinner

"Yes and nothing beats the Halloween feast" said Lee rubbing his stomach.

It was Halloween and if an old castle was good at anything, it was terrific at creating a great atmosphere for Halloween.

"What if for Halloween we-"Fred began as we all sat around the fire in the Common Room.

"Nope. No. I don't want to be a witness in whatever you have planned" I said slumped in my chair waving my arms.

Fred and George came and sat down on each arm of the chair.

"Guys.." I protested, trying to swat them away but they were persistent.

"She's right" said Angelina

"As usual" I said

"Elizaaaa" started George.

"As we recall you said you'd help us to get out of being the prankee" finished Fred

"Yeah well I'm calling your bluff and saying you don't have any plans, otherwise it would have already happened" I said cringing my nose

"Hey we always have a plan!" said George

"Not a clue?" asked Katie

"Nope" said Fred.

"We have such a long list just .." George started

"Nothing we wanna use today" finished Fred.

"Every prank has the right moment" added Lee

"That and you already blew up 7 pumpkins today and have detention for the next week with Filch" jabbed Alicia

"Well I think it's the right moment to eat" I said making my the way to the door.

We all made a rather quick stride to the great hall where the feast would await us. I sat down in preparation for the large meal. One of the things I hated about school was that I could not snack throughout the day like I did at home, it was three meals and done. We had the most mouthwatering food and I almost didn't have room for desert... almost.

* * *

As the months passed I fell into the routine of homework and Qudditch matches. This part of the school year always went the quickest for me because it was always the busiest. Security at Hogwarts had been increased due to the fact Sirius Black was spotted not far from Hogwarts. The dementors became more frequent in everyone's lives and even interacted with the students. It was quite terrifying.

The rain and wind beat around my face. I could barely see with the cold mist forming in the air.

"Eliza watch out someone screamed!" a bludger had nearly taken off my head.

Katie passed me the quaffle as I shouldered off some Hufflepuff chaser and I took it to the opposing hoop using the poor visibility as an asset.

"10 points for Gryffindor by Banks!" screamed Lee commentating from the stands. "And it looks as if Diggory and Potter have spotted the snitch" he continued

What came next happened so fast. I was focusing on finding the quaffle but before much more could happen a body came flying towards the ground without a broom. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I yelled trying to zoom towards him

Some people must not have seen him because Lee announced the Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch. I heard Dumbledore yell something and his body fell more slowly to the ground.

* * *

We all stood around a passed out Harry in the Hospital Wing. I twiddled my thumbs and paced nervously. _What were the dementors doing that close to us?_ I thought. Poor Harry.

"Hey" George said grabbing my arms to stop my pacing. "This is Harry we're talking about. He'll be fine" he told me and I nodded walking over closer to the bed.

"He look's awful" said Ron

"He fell nearly a hundred feet mate" said Fred

"Yeah let's walk you of the Astronomy Tower and see how you look?" finished Fred

"Right better than he normally does" said Harry waking up. I smiled at the thought of this

Harry was completely devastated at the loss of his broom the Whomping Willow, a rather murderous Tree on the school grounds. Wood still had not returned from the locker rooms and we were convinced he was trying to drown himself in the shower because he believed his shot of winning the cup was gone. Cedric had offered a rematch, saying how they won was unfair but Gryffindor's agreed it was a win for Hufflepuff. If wood came out of the locker room alive we would never see the end of training.

* * *

 **New chapter guys, I hope you like it! Remember.. feedback is welcomed, it means the world to me! This chapter was a bunch of snapshots because the next one is pretty long! Thanks for reading**


	9. Getting Ready For The Holidays

I opened my eyes to see snow falling outside. Winter was secretly my favorite season but between all the complaining I do about the cold and how treacherous the season can be you'd probably never guess. I suppose I like looking at the winter from the inside where it's actually quite cheery and warm. Today however, would not be a day spent inside. Our group had planned to all go into Hogsmeade but I would much rather stay in bed all day.

"Come on! Get up! It's the last chance to get Christmas gifts" Alicia shouted at me

and the moment of silence was gone.

I pulled on my many layers. The one good thing about the weather difference between England and the US is there wasn't much of one when it came to the winter elements. I couldn't lie. I loved the holidays but the thought of going to some random house for the holidays instead of home felt strange. It was weird to think about my room at my new house sitting empty, with unopened boxes stacked. I felt a scarf being placed on my neck.

"Let's go" coaxed Angelina impatiently

"Okay, Okay" I said

Much to my surprise the boys were already waiting for us at the bottom of the dorm stairs.

"Christmas time makes me wish I didn't have so many friends, the cost will run me up a wall." said Lee grumpily. not happy to wake up early.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged" I joked approaching them.

We all made our may out of the common room. I love how the castle looked around the holiday; every inch of it was teeming with decorations. When we reached outside, the snow was still falling steadily but luckily we only had a short walk to Hogsmeade. Hogwarts looked exactly like a story book and I thought Ilvermorny was gorgeous during the holidays. I was brought back to my thoughts by cold snow hitting my neck. I turned around to see 2 suspicious redheads.

"Oh... so that's how it is" I said throwing a snow ball of my own. It just missed Fred's face because he dodged it.

'Hey! If the children would like to stop, we might make it to the stores before Christmas" said Katie

"Hey we still have two weeks till Christmas" running to catch up to catch her and Alicia.

We arrived at the store and the boys took off to do their own shopping.

"Oh wait! Fred! George! The list of things for Ginny" I said.

Ginny was their younger sister whom I befriended over the teasing of her brothers. I would always say "hi" whenever I saw her but it wasn't until recently we hung out more often. We sort of had a sister relationship. I never had a sister and neither did she so we got on fairly well when it came to complaining about boys. She was stubborn and I absolutely adored her. Therefore I very much enjoyed the task of finding out gift ideas from her for Fred and George.

"Thanks so much" they said taking the list and going on their way.

"You realize we're gonna have to split up to get each other's gifts" I said to the girls. We had been shopping all morning and I had bought my mom's, dad's, brothers, and Lee's.

"Oh fine, alright" said Angelina.I walked out of the sweets shop and I wasn't sure where to start. I wanted to get good gifts. I made my way to Zonko's to get Fred and George's gift. I intended on stocking them up on some of the more expensive items that Fred and George normally don't stock up on. I stopped by Gladrags to get a sweater for Katie and a top for Alicia. Then I went to Splintwitches to pick up a new set of winter Qudditch goggles and a new scarf for Angelina. I decided to get some sweets for some of Collin's friends. I looked at the time and it was almost 5:30 and dinner was severed at 6. After a weak attempt to spot my friends I decided to make my journey back to the castle. My bags felt heavier the more I walked but I eventually reached Hogwarts and kicked the snow off my shoes when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well those look heavy"

It was Cedric.

"Oh well I'm sure a little exercise won't kill me" I joked

"Let me help you" said Cedric grabbing a few of my bags. I was silently grateful.

"So? Good finds for the holidays?" he asked.

"Yes, I really love holiday shopping, the best is when you find the best gift" I said

"I agree, are you going home for the holidays?" he asked as we made our way upstairs.

"Well I mean it's a new country, new house so I'm looking forward to maybe setting up" I said

"Well that's understandable" he said grinning as we were arriving near the common room door.

"Well here we are" I said taking back my bags at the door.

"Maybe we can study more over potions when we get back" he said

"Yes of course"

"Great !" he said walking away.

* * *

I woke up to muffled screams. I looked around the room to see Angelina already awake.

"Whats?" is all I could manage when more chatter happened.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and I all rushed out the door of our room. Other girls were slowly making there way out. We filed into the common room when I spotted Fred and George. They were already in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked , they looked concered.

"Hey are you guys alright?" I asked grabbing George's arm, he looked at me with a grin.

"Yeah, we're fine the screaming just came from Ron and Harry's room" said Fred

"They haven't come out yet, they're with McGonagall" finished George.

I knew deep down they worried about all their siblings and I also heard what happened to Ginny last year.

They made their way down the stairs. All eyes were on them.

"I'm telling you" said Ron "He was standing right over me" he said rather hysterically.

"Mr. Weasley! Who?" McGonagall asked.

"Sirius Black!" he shouted

* * *

 **New chapter guys sorry it took a bit longer. In the summer I'm trying to do every 2 days but I was kind of busy. SO the events might be slightly out of order because I can't remember exactly so this is based off the movie and sparknotes. Well hope you like it and thanks for all the feedback and views!**


	10. Digging In The Chair Cushions

We all woke up late on Sunday after not getting to bed until after the entire school was checked. It was Sunday which meant I still had work to do. What was the point of a murderer breaking into the school if it didn't get us out of classes. It was our last week till winter break which meant we had midterms to study for ... or ignore. This week was only precursor to what was to come with OWLS later in the year. I personally claimed the table in the corner of the common room where I could stretch out all my books. I had just embarked on my journey when Katie ran up to me.

"Eliza! This Friday after our potions exam we were all going to exchange gifts!" she shouted

"Great!" I said more enthused than my tone probably showed.

I almost considered not going back for the holidays but I did want to see my mom and dad. Fred and George told me that Ron and Hermione were staying back with Harry since he never went home for holidays.

Studying was absolutely brutal and I was glad that my tough exams were evenly spaced out. Each night of the week brought its' own struggle and study session till midnight. Thursday night rolled around when I was looking over all my potion's notes furiously.

"You can't become the potion" said an all too peppy voice. I heard it as Fred.

"Oh it would be easier" I said without looking up.

"Eliza do you think you work too hard?" asked another voice, it was George.

I closed the large book with a sigh.

"Look I have my reasons for caring just as I'm sure two boys as smart as yourself have a reason not to care as much." I stabbed back

"Ah right you are my dear" said Fred

"See we care just enough to get by" finished George.

"Exactly and I think it's brilliant." I said with a smile and without another word I went to my dormitory.

I never judged the boys school habits and they never judged me for mine. They had a good sense of humor that was very similar to my own and it was what created a strong bond between the three of us.

Friday came faster than we all anticipated in the long run and none of us felt quite confident on our potions exam. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around our Christmas gift exchange looked glum due to the fact none of us actually found a spare moment to wrap gifts.

"Angie we can just send them to each other" I said trying to put together a bag to bring home over break.

"But what if something happens?! Or they get lost or...or" she exclaimed.

"Have you even packed? The train leaves in 3 hours!"

She grumbled as I gathered my belongings on to my bed. I made my way out of the dormitory with my coat and hat. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing partly because I was embarrassed. What I really wanted was to take one more look at all the Christmas decorations the school had to offer. I had almost made it out of the common room undetected when I saw my panicked brother searching the room.

"Collin, what's wrong?" I asked snapping his attention towards me.

"Oh... you're all ready ...I was just looking for my Transfiguration book." he seemed disoriented.

"I'll look, you go finish packing" I told him.

He nodded and ran upstairs.

Call it a sister's intuition or common sense but I walked over to the table he always sat at and felt in the chair cushions. _Ew, is that...? Ugh. AHA!_ my hand fixated on something leather. I pulled it out and looked at the inside cover. It was indeed my brother's book.

The 3 hours came to an end quicker than I expected and my plan to tour the school some more had been foiled. The lot of us, who were going home anyway, made our way on to the train. I took my seat in a cabin in-between Fred and George. We all talked and shared about our family's favorite Christmas tradtions.

"Oh you better write!" said Alicia as we made our way off the train.

"Alicia, it's two weeks and maybe we'll get together" I said

"Definitely need a girls day" said Angelina

"Girls plus Lee, right?" chimed in Lee.

Katie scoffed to which Lee responded to with an elbow. I walked over to the luggage cart only to find my bag had been pushed up high. _Great_ I thought.

"Allow us" said an overly cocky voice.

"Anything for the vertically challenged" finished the other.

I turned and saw Fred and George reach for my small case.

"Well at least I can still do this" I said swatting both of their shoulders

"A simple thank you would have sufficed" said George.

I gave them the fakest grin as the three of us began scanning the crowd for our parents.

"Oh! There you boys are!" yelled a short, motherly woman with red hair. The boys looked slightly concerned.

"Your sister has been- Oh hello dear" she paused noticing my presence.

"Oh hello, I'm Eliza" I said putting my hand out but she simply pulled me into a hug.

"Well you must be a new friend of the boys but your accent dear, are you-"

"Eliza!" it was my mother and she pulled me into the second hug I had received in the past few minutes.

"Cassie! I thought I recognized her, is this your daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I looked to the twins then to my mother again.

"Molly!" exclaimed my mother

"It seems Eliza here has become friends with my boys" said to my mother

The knew each other. This must be the wizarding family my parents were good friends with. Well that was ironic.

"I don't believe I've met them, Percy was the last I met as a baby!" my mom said.

"I'm Fred"

"George"

They said offering my mom a wide grin.

"Well we better me going" my dad said approaching with my brother. "Molly! Good to see you" he said upon seeing Mrs. Weasley.

While they had their greetings I said bye to the boys.

"See ya" I said offering them a wave.

My parents prepared to leave and just like that we disappeared from King's Cross Station with a "pop".

* * *

 **So I won't really be home tomorrow so here's a chapter today! Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm having so much fun writing this story and so far all I've gotten is support so thank you so much!**


	11. The Holidays and The Burrow

Christmas Eve was now upon us and I was frantically sending out presents to all my friends. While I was grateful we did not do our gift exchange on the last day of classes, I had certainly not taken advantage of the time I had over break to wrap my presents before now. I had to space them out to make sure Artemis wouldn't over do himself but he seemed to be handling it well. My mother and father were hidden out in their room wrapping presents of their own, they had us out of the house for months but they chose when we were home to wrap them. I guess I inherited my rather prominent procrastination attitude from them. I truly loved Christmas but this year the anticipation of the joyous holiday just wasn't there. I had finally sent out my gift to Fred and George, which was my final gift, when there was a knock on my bedroom door. It was my brother.

"Hey Eliza, I'm um trying to send out my gifts to my friends but I'm not doing so hot on the wrapping. If you've finished yours could you maybe help me?" he asked presenting a shabbily wrapped gift.

"Of course." I said. I loved wrapping presents and even though my parents could do it with a flick of their wand they always did it by hand, a tradition I was sure to follow when I came of age.

My brother and I always woke up Christmas morning before our parents so we could put their presents underneath the tree before they woke up. However, the older I've gotten, the more tempted I've been to sleep in every year. I began to find Christmas Eve a bit tiring and as it became night I was rather bored for once. My parents always had a tradition that on Christmas Eve we would have sandwiches for dinner since we would have such a great meal on Christmas day. After dinner, we sat around the fire reading our favorite Christmas stories and proceeded to head to our rooms for bed.

I, of course, would probably sit up in my room for a while and try to maybe set it up some more. All my walls and bookshelves sat empty in my room and I was determined to fix that. After sorting through a few boxes I heard a tap on my window. An old-beat up owl had run into it, carrying a package. On top there was a card signed from "The Weasley's" and then there was the package with its own card. It read:

 _**Dear Liz,**_

I rolled my eyes at the nickname Fred and George were "trying out" or so they said.

 ** _Hope you like the present and the nickname. Hope you get some use out of it , we know you said you needed one._**

 ** _Happy Christmas,_**

 ** _F + G_**

I laughed at the sloppy handwriting and opened the package. Inside was a beautiful leather book. I flipped through the pages and realized it was photo album. They must of remembered me saying something about wanting to make one of all my memories here at Hogwarts. I told them I had started making one with my friends from Ilvermorny but I hadn't even bothered to bring my camera this year. My gifts from my other friends arrived earlier that day but for some reason I was extremely touched they remembered this one conversation we had. For some reason I went to bed feeling happy and content that night.

* * *

Christmas Day was a bit underwhelming. Not that I wasn't appreciative for my presents but the usual flow of family that came by normally on Christmas day were all left back in the states. It was just the 4 of us which was nice but my dad was sick and spent most of the day sleeping, so the day came and went. I wrote all of my friends and thanked them for the lovely presents but that was pretty much it. I was reading late in the afternoon when my mother walked into my room.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley wrote me a few days ago and invited me over. She also said you're welcome to come with, she would have invited Collin but apparently Ron stayed a Hogwarts for the break." my mom said matter-of-factly. Collin had told her how he was friends with another one of Mrs. Weasley's sons but not super close to him.

"Oh yeah sounds fun, I'll go" I said nonchalantly but very excited to get out of my house.

"Okay dinner will be ready soon. Keep your door open so I can call you down." she said exiting my room.

By the end of the day I was very excited for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow did come but it was strange. I could never remember being excited about Christmas ending. However I was a bit nervous Fred and George would act different around me outside of school. I thought about how little my old friends asked me to do stuff over holidays and while I loved each one of my new friends it had only been a few months since I had met them. Maybe I wasn't as close to them as I thought. After al,l they had all been friends at Hogwarts long before I ever got there. I shivered in bed at the early morning cold. I put on an old sweater, jeans, and a broken in pair of boots- I wanted comfort over fashion when it was cold. My thoughts were finally broken when I missed a stair on my descent to the kitchen. My mom sipped her coffee as she skimmed the Daily Prophet, although I knew she was not always a fan of what many wizarding papers had to say. Clear as day, Sirius Black's picture sat on the cover.

 ** _"STILL MISSING"_**

How could he still be on the loose? A murderer and worker for You-Know-Who. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of the scare we all had at Hogwarts. Upon noticing my appearance my mom spoke to me.

"Ready?" she said moving the paper away.

I nodded. I definitely was not a conversation person in the morning. My mom and I walked over to the fireplace, I was thankful for the fact we were not traveling my apparition. Floo Powder was the easiest way to get to the Weasley home which was called "The Burrow". My mom stepped in the fireplace and clearly spoke the name of the house. It was my turn and I had vanished from sight. However, when I was whisked away I lost my balance and I felt myself tumble to the floor. I coughed at the cloud of ash.

"Quite the dramatic entrance" said a voice. It was Ginny Weasley. She helped me to my feet.

"Thanks" I said brushing the ash off me. I was about to take of my winter garments when someone else spoke. This time it was .

"Oh, Eliza dear, I forgot to mention to the boys that you were coming. They are playing in the snow outback. Ginny was just taking a hot chocolate break." she told me putting down a mug in front of Ginny.

"Oh okay, I can go out back" I said and she gestured me to the back door. When I went outside I saw two identical hats standing tall in the snow. They were teaming up on two boys who I didn't recognize. It must have been their older brothers Bill and Charlie who they had talked about. Percy was nowhere in sight and I had a gut feeling this was not his sort of thing. I decided to use the element of surprise to get back at the two who had so carefully surprised me with a snow ball attack not too long ago. I rolled a perfect snowball and aimed it at one of their heads. For a moment I thought it might fall short but I grinned as it hit its target.

"Ginny..." shouted Fred.

"You are supposed to be on our team!" finished George. They turned around to face their sister only to find she was not there.

"I understand my height is misleading and all" I joked making my over to them.

"Eliza?" they both said confused

"What are you doing here?" George inquired

"Well I've only spent everyday reading your mail to find your address" I joked

They both laughed.

"I told you George, she's crazy" said Fred

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed

"My mother was visiting her dear friend and I had the fortune of tagging along." I said truthfully.

"Oi, who's that?" called one of the boys as they walked towards us.

"This is Eliza." said George

"That's Bill and That's Charlie" said Fred pointing at each.

"So this is the famous Eliza we've heard about?" asked Bill

"Oh?" I said a bit surprised they had mentioned me.

"All good things, not to worry" said Charlie. "We hear you're very sarcastic"

"Oh, well yes, my jokes are actually legal as opposed to some peoples" I said fake scowling at the twins.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about" said Fred.

"Well it seems our dear sister has ditched us Fred" sighed George

"For hot chocolate, I don't blame her." I remarked.

"Oooo hot chocolate sounds good to me" said Charlie heading inside.

We spent the remainder of the day sipping away at hot chocolate , eating food as Mrs Weasley brought it, and playing exploding snap, which I had gotten rather good at. It was the most fun I had in a while.

"Elizabeth we are gonna head out" My mother said at the end of a long but fun day.

"Alright" I said gathering my things. "Bye everyone!" I waved as Ginny ran up to give me hug.

"See you back at school!" exclaimed Fred and George.

That night in bed I smiled as I pulled my blanket over me. I closed my eyes recalling the details of the day in great vividness. The homey feel of the Burrow, the warmth of the fire, the smell of baked goods, and the echoing of laughter thought the entire house. With all those thoughts swirling in my head I drifted into a deep, happy sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys this chapter is a bit longer and I'm thinking about making each chapter a little longer! Took me a few days to update but remember I really appreciate the support and feedback! Let me know what you guys think and thanks so much!**


	12. Ah Yes, School

The rest of the break went by rather quickly but luckily I didn't have that much homework to finish over break. I felt very stressed the entire break about my midterm grades since they were supposed to be coming by the end of break and I did not think my parents would be to pleased with them. I always strived to get good grades for my own benefit but my parents took it to another level. They tried to impound in me the merits of being a healer over the years and while I agreed it was a noble profession, I desperately wanted be an auror.

I was packing my few things in my suitcase that I had brought home from my dorm when my mom walked in the room without knocking, as she so often did.

"Do you need any more things for your dorm?" my mom asked.

"No I think we go everything at the store yesterday" I said pausing from my packing.

"Alright here's some spending money for the rest of the year." she said handing me an envelope with money. There was a bit of dryness in her voice.

"Oh thanks a lot" I said putting the envelope in a safe place.

"Also, your midterm grades came in." she started.

"And?" I asked not truly wanting to know the answer to my question.

"They were good but " _but. There was always a but._ she continued, "try and work a little harder for your those classes that are best for healers I mean you sure don't want to work at the ministry."

"Yeah well I'm gonna head to bed mom" I said wanting to cut this off before it turned into a full blown lecture.

"It might help if you don't spend too much time with your friends especially when you have a lot of homework. Well goodnight!" she said leaving without anything else. She left as if nothing she told me would upset me.

I was so worried about making new friends at a new school in a new life they brought me too and now that I had them she was worried I'd spend too much time with the? One thing I liked about school was that it wasn't 24 hour parent supervision, I kind of had a chance to do my own thing. Who would have thought? I kind of missed school.

* * *

"Alright players mount your broom."

Oliver yelled. He had been working the Qudditch team extra hard, that meant the moment the snow was remotely melted we were out practicing almost every night.

"It's ridiculous" Angelina said throwing off her wet practice clothes and getting ready to start a shower. "IT'S FREEZING, I just want to be warm."

She must have been exhausted: Angelina normally appreciated lots of practice because she was very dedicated to Qudditch. I most definitely saw her with a career in the field.

"Hey Ang, I think I'm just gonna shower in the dorms. I really got to start this potions essay." I sad flicking some mud off my arms.

"Alright that's fine, Katie? Alicia? are you guys staying?"

"Yeah! We'll see you back at the castle." Katie responded.

I ditched my broom in a locker and made my way back to the cold mist outside. All of sudden I heard a voice... then two.

"Well,well,well" said one voice

"You know it isn't safe to be walking this late at night by yourself with dementors on the grounds." It was Fred and George.

"I'd sooner take my chances by myself then with you two" I scoffed jokingly.

"It's okay" said Fred linking his arm with mine

"We'll protect you" said George linking his with my other arm.

I rolled my eyes as we ran through the freezing rain. We were just reaching the entrance when all of a sudden I lost my balance. Thanks to my luck, I slipped on the concrete. Seeing what happened the boys unlinked their arms and I fell to the ground by myself.

"Wow" I said looking up at them "And they say chivalry is dead" They both laughed

"Here" said George giving me his hand but karma seemed to get the best of him and he slipped to the ground too.

"Ooof" I said as he landed on me. He looked at me for a minute before giving me a big grin. He was not budging.

"George get off of me, It's raining, I'm wet and freezing!" I half shouted, trying to get him off of me.

"Okay, okay but only because I'm cold too." he said getting up.

"Wimp" I said nudging him.

"Well just because you two have terrible balance does not mean I should have to suffer too" Fred said.

We finally made our way into the castle and up to the common room. I still had a huge grin on my face when we walked into the room.

"Alright, while you both did such a great job protecting me, this is where I leave you." I said making my way into the girls dormitory.

"Goodnight" they both said in unison.

"Night" I nodded

I was in a good mood and had a nice shower before the fear of that potions essay came back to me. I came back to find Katie and Angelina sitting on their beds. I had no clue where Alicia was.

"Ugh" I said sprawling out across my bed with a roll parchment.

"One year of Snape's and then we're done" said Angelina knowing sixth years didn't have to take potions unless the career called for it. Of course, fortunately for me, a healer just happened to be one of those careers.

"Yeah maybe" I said quietly

"What do you mean Eliza, I thought you wanted to be an auror?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah I'm not sure how thrilled my parents will be about it, haven't told them I want to yet." I groaned.

"Well it's your life, do you what makes you happy." Katie lectured, rather mom like.

"Oh wise Katie, what would I do with out you?" I laughed

She jumped on me, giving me a hug.

"I'm honestly surprised you've made it this long without me" she said in a shrill tone.

* * *

"Another Sirius Black spotting" someone yelled running to the table.

I was doing homework when the first year ran over to a group of us trying to work. Just then Fred and George sat down on either side of me.

"Well It certainly not as exciting as Hogwarts" said George

"Is it?" said Fred.

"Quiet" I smacked both of them on the shoulder.

"He's been out for months" I said closing my notebook. Harry looked rather squeamish at the news.

"I'm sure they'll catch him" said Hermione to Harry.

I felt for Harry. He looked like he just wanted to be a normal kid. I sighed. I felt so tired. Oliver had been waking up the entire team at the crack of dawn to practice still because now that we beat Ravenclaw we had to play Slytherin or Hufflepuff in the finals. No one wanted to lose to Slytherin. I was so tired that I dosed off on the couch, it was just as I slid on to George's arm I was jolted awake.

"A bit tired are we?" laughed George. I sat up and groaned.

"What can I say? Got to get my rest anyway I can." I responded tiredly.

"I can't believe we have OWLS to worry about on top of all of this" said Alicia

I froze. Yes I knew OWLS were coming up but the impending doom had slipped my mind. Everyone had them to worry about expect Katie who would have hers next year.

"Crap" I grumbled

"Oh we all we know you're going to do fine Eliza, it's us you have to worry about" said Lee offended almost.

"Oh, believe me , I worry about you plenty" I said standing up off the couch looking at Lee.

He smirked.

"Well I better study for the History of Magic quiz tomorrow" It was getting late and I hadn't studied all weekend.

"Why don't you just study down here?" asked Angelina

"We have a quiz tomorrow?" exclaimed Lee.

"Or in Lee's case, the pop quiz we have tomorrow." I said

Katie actually threw a book at him.

"Would it kill you to pay attention for once?" she shouted at him, drawing attention from around the room.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" asked Lee , clearly to annoy Katie.

"It might just be _ME_ that kills you for not paying attention" she grumbled under her breathe, now very irritated.

"Well not that I don't love studying in a hostile environment, I think I'll have to take a risk on the library." I said finally in response to Angelina.

"You know I was going to try and stop you but I wouldn't do that to you" she said in response.

I walked up to my room to grab my books before heading to the library but the fear of OWLS kept creeping in.

* * *

 **Hey another bit of a longer chapter! Let me know how you think the story is coming along! I know some of the character development is slow but I want to like establish everything, anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	13. Stress, Stress, and More Stress

Qudditch was something I loved, hanging out with my friends was something I loved. My parents on the other hand loved having perfect children. I was sitting in great hall sipping on some pumpkin juice after a early morning qudditch practice when I recieved the third letter from my parents this week. This is time I didn't open the letter.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" asked Angelina.

"Nah, it's just parents, I will after classes." I said pouring more juice and leaving my plate empty.

Mid-sip I made a realization. "Oh! Shoot I have a quiz in Arithmancy today. I gotta study before class. Bye!" I said, shoving the letter in my bag.

"But Eliza... aren't we.. gonna?" Angelina tried to say.

"Ang I haven't forgotten about helping you I just really need to go now." I quickly finished running out of the hall.

Needless to say the past few weeks have been rough for me. I had recieved a series of letters from my parents telling me I need to study harder for my OWLS as well as mantain my grades. Over the Easter holiday they yelled at me for not attempting to be more involved at the events at Hogwarts since we moved there and I decided that would be the best moment to tell them I would be taking courses to be an auror. The amount of stress I had on me at the moment was making me sick and my brother was doing just fine in school and my parents loved that. You'd think a good fight would stop their constant stream of letters but I was wrong. Instead they started "caring" about my health saying I could "stop spending the weekend stressed with my friends or playing qudditch, I could instead study more." _Oh My God._ I thought as I scanned the letter from parents. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

* * *

It was now Tuesday. Two weeks til OWLS. Everyone was stressed and as cyncical as it sounded I was sliently grateful for that. That meant I was mask under everyone's stress and I hadn't talked to my friends much because I was trying to respect my parents wishes. Besides, I didn't expect them to notice much, I wasn't usually the friend people needed to see. I hadspent the past few days on only about 3 hours of sleep.I had spent late nights studying and early mornings practicing. Right now I was skipping lunch to finsih a homework assignment.

* * *

 _ **George's POV**_

"Alright something's wrong" I said to the table.

"What do mean?" asked Fred

"It's the second day she's missed breakfast and lunch" I exhaulted,"And you know how much she loves lunch"

"He's right, I'm worried about Eliza, we've barely seen her and we have she looks like a zombie!" reasoned Angelina.

"Well I mean everyone is under a lot of pressure right now. " said Lee flicking a grape.

"Oh and you're under pressure?" asked Katie

"Well maybe we should go check on her" said Alicia.

"I haven't seen her, where is she even?" I asked.

Just then Collin leaned over.

"She's been in the common room the past few days for lunch maybe you can talk some sense into her." he said concerned.

We all finished lunch and quickly, to try and catch her before classes started.

* * *

I had luckily finished my homework but I had a pounding headache had returned. It had made several unwarrented apperiences over the past few weeks. I slipped the homework into my bag when a group of rowdy boys were running by the end of the staircase. Before I had time to react to them they nudged me and the contents of my arms and bag sprawled out across the floor. My ink jar spilled everywhere splotching my essay I had just rushed to finish. _Damn old fashioned tools._ I thought with a large sigh as I tried to collect my thing calmly but weeks of pent up stress seemed to be coming to a front. I felt my cheeks warm up as my eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. Just then I saw my friends turn the corner.

 _Just Great. Fantastic._

I salvaged all I could putting it in my bag. I rubbed my eyes as discretly as I could.

"Eliza! What's wrong?" said Angelina along with corrisponding murmurs from the rest of the group.

"Nothing" I managed to croak.

When I did find the strength to try to compose myself and stand up I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I went to walk away and saw Fred and George follow close behind.

"Liz "

"Wait up there"

I managed a few feet before...

* * *

"Will she be okay?" I heard a voice say as opened my eyes.

I was in a bed. I recognized it was the hospital wing from visiting after people got various qudditch injuries but I had never been a patient.

"Oh, you're awake, good." It was Professor McGonagall standing next to Madame Pomfrey.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned rubbing my eyes.

"I gave you sleeping drought, so a day"

I sighed "And my missed assign-" I was cut off.

"I don't want you to worry about that right now" said McGonagall

"Yes, based of the detailed description of you recent behaivor from you friends the whole mess was caused by stress. You'll find it was extremely taxing on the body, especially when mixed with sleep deprviation and lack of food." said Madame Pomfrey.

"You need to get better. I think you should take it easy and a week off from qudditch practice" said McGongall

"But-" I tried to protest

"But nothing!" I've already told Wood and he agrees a healthy chaser is better than a half alive one." McGongall scorned.

I nodded.

"Good day.I do wish you a speedy recovery and I know how hard you work." she turned on her heels and left.

"Well I really don't want to do this but I'm worried what they'll do if I don't let them in the front entrance. You've had some very worried visitors." Madame Pomfrey said worriedly.

I hesitated at thought of explaining to them.

"I'm alright they can come in when they can"

Almost immediately Fred and George walked in.

"There she is" said Fred.

"The woman of the hour" finished George.

"What? Have I kept you waiting?" I joked

"We've actually all been taking shifts for when you wake up." said George.

"Yes! I'll go tell everyone else to come. You wait with her George!" Fred said making his way out of the wing.

"How you feeling?" asked George putting his arm around me pulling me into a hug. For some reason I delayed my answer.

"Alright, it was just a bit of light headedness" I reassured. He frowned. He knew I was lying.

"Liz, you can-" at that moment Fred re-entered with Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

"Eliza!" they all gave me hugs and hand squeezes. I think they all knew why I was there. I finally told them everything that was wrong. Once I started it was hard to stop and no one interrupted me. I had no idea how they'd respond but it felt so good to get it out.

"Eliza how could you except to deal with this all on your own?" asked Katie giving me a hug after I had finished.

"I guess I never thought you guys would notice or let along for anything like this to happen."

Angelina squeezed my hand.

"If it takes this to relize we are here for you so be it. I meant what I said that first day on the train. You're stuck with us." she said.

"Yeah, we're always here" said George.

"Besides, I don't think we know anyone better for the job of making Lee jokes." added Fred

We all laughed.

"Wow way to ruin a moment" said Lee crossing his arms.

I was touched I almost started crying. I had true friends. One's I could trust and for the first time in a while I did not feel stressed.

* * *

 **SO I didn't have like a consistent chapter but I really love Eliza's friends in this one. Anyway sorry for not posting regularly, I'm still working on a schedule. Thanks so much for reading and I would appreciate it if you left a review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	14. OWLS

While I still had many moments over the next few weeks where I was pretty stressed, having people to help me go through it did help. Prepping for OWLS and being off the Qudditch pitch was making me a bit anxious. I had worked out something with Wood where instead of missing a week straight of practice I would just miss every other one. Our final match of the season was this Saturday against Slytherin. Yes Slytherin. Not to mention that I could hardly go to meals or do homework without an escort. My friends had taken it upon themselves to make sure I would go to meals. Fred and George had been sitting down with me while I did my homework to keep the atmosphere light and while it was a bit distracting at times they did just that. I mean don't get me wrong, I was a big girl and could look after myself but it was comforting to know they cared so much. As of now though, they were all of practicing while I was studying during my missed practice and Lee was probably no doubt off romancing some poor damsel who thanks to him was probably in distress. It was the day before OWLS and I felt pretty tired from my studies. I decided to take a break and finally write to my parents. Since it was not a big deal, Hogwarts was not required to report my little incident to my parents and I had no intention of telling my parents about it either and gave them usual study report. I had made my way to the owlery as I heard rain beat against the castle. That was the easy part however, making my way up the uncovered steps was not a pleasant journey. I finally reached it, out of breath. My OWL cooed at the sight of me.

"Sorry Artemis about the weather" I told him apologetically. Just then someone else ran to the tower.

It was Cedric.

"Oh, Eliza...hi" he grinned.

"Hiya Cedric" I said back to him while giving my owl the letter.

"Hey look I'm sorry I didn't visit you. Gryffindors haven't been to keen with me since... I still should have come. How are you?"

He was referring to the match that we had played against Hufflepuff where Harry was injured by the dementors and he had caught the snitch. While I was not personally angry with him because we were friends many of my fellow Gryffindors hadn't to been too keen towards any of the Hufflepuffs since the match and I could see them giving him a hard time had he come to visit me in the hospital wing.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking and I'm sure everyone will come around, I'm certainly not mad at you." I said causing him to grin.

"Oh good, Are you nervous for your OWLS?" he asked

"Um, yeah...I can't wait for them to be over" I groaned.

"Well next year we'll both have N.E.W.T. levels and maybe even classes together" he said

"That's assuming I do a well as you did and at this rate it is not a fair assumption to make." I said only half jokingly to him.

"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine and then next year we can study together" he exclaimed

"I might just have to take you up on the offer. Lord knows I'll need the help." I told him.

We said our goodbyes and I hurried back to the common room as the rain began to fall harder.

"Those Slytherins won't know what hit them" said an over enthusiastic Lee while a very tired group of people followed.

"Well there are the troops" I said smiling up from my textbook to look at their tired faces.

"You're so lucky you got time off" said Angelina sitting down by the fire.

"Really though" said George plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at him "Don't you dare get mud on me or my books!" I said closing them quickly and setting them on the table foreseeing a disaster.

"Oh what do you mean?" he said leaning closer to me , this time the threat of the mud covering his clothes was imminent.

"Don't you da-" but it was too late, he had pulled me into a hug covering me in mud.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! I happened to be perfectly content being clean and try on this cold evening!" I yelled only half way because my scream became masked by my laughter.

I didn't see an look exchanged by Angelina and Fred.

"Oh I'm sorry did I do something wrong? Just trying to express my friendship." he said as he pulled away from the hug after I finally pushed him off.

"I heard the best way to express friendship is with a kiss. That's how the French do it" said Lee winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe then you need to find new friends although Fred might take you up on that offer" I said trying to collect my books.

"Hey Eliza can I borrow some of those?" He said pointing to my books and notes.

" Lee don't you have your own, I mean books at least?" I asked.

"Well I mean yeah but yours are probably right and well...uh... existing" he said earning laughs from everyone except Alicia because she was normally on the receiving end of those types of questions.

"It's only 9 o'clock, I still have 2 hours of studying I'm planning on doing." I sighed.

"You aren't over studying yourself now are you?" asked George looking at me telling me he was only half joking.

"I'm fine, really but we all have O.W.L.S tomorrow in case you forgot." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh believe me, I wish I could forget." said an deflated Angelina.

* * *

 **hey I have a quick author's note on the next page. check it out, thanks!**


	15. Preparation is Key

"Results will be sent home sometime over your summer holiday, expect to see them at the end of July." said a minister worker administering our tests.

I, however, was not particularly listening. I had zoned out at some point after they told us when our O.W.L.S. and my mind was exhausted from a full day of testing. Sitting in the Great Hall I was hit by a sudden wave of relief and exhaustion. I wanted to finally relax and maybe enjoy the nice weather on the grounds however I'd get to spend time outside just not relaxing.

"You've got to want this! Am I the only one who wants to win?!" Wood yelled at us as we were running our drill for the hundredth time as it began to grow dark. Wood was tough, that we all knew but he had taken it to another level.

"That's it!" yelled Angelina, lowering herself on to the ground. This action caused us all to pause. "Oliver, we all want this as bad as you! You, but you, don't trust us enough!" she yelled at him, we all gathered around her.

"As captain of this team I decide what's best! This is my last chance to win!" he said in response.

"Your chance?! Some team leader!" she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, if you disagree you can leave." Oliver said, this time much calmer.

"With pleasure." she said turning on her heels marching off the field.

"Now that we've eliminated those who aren't committed, let's run the drill again." he said turning to us.

"Oliver, no one is more committed to this game than Angelina. She's apart of this team and we can't do it without her." I told him bitterly at his tone.

"You've only been here a year! What do you know about our team?!" he said to me, striking the nerve I had tried to hide most. The idea I didn't belong here. If I wasn't in front of everyone I probably would have cried.

* * *

"Oliver beating up on your own team mates isn't going to accomplish anything." George said walking up next to me but I was already walking off the field.

I walked into the common room to see a quiet Angelina sitting by the window, she turned her head to see me entering the room.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she said puzzled at my appearance.

"Oliver told me I didn't understand the flow of our team because I said we couldn't win without you. So I left." I said grinning at her, this caused her to laugh.

We were both surprised to see the rest of team entering the common room. Well everyone but Oliver.

"Hey gang" said Fred walking into the room over enthusiastically.

"What happened?" I said, now it was my turn to be puzzled.

"Well, we're a team." said Katie

"Yeah, it doesn't do us much good to be missing part of it" Alicia added.

"Oliver was way out of line. You both are important part of the team." George said. Suddenly Lee appeared out of nowhere, apparently he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"AWWW. Team hug!" he shouted pulling everyone into the hug. Lee was the announcer for the team and he was just as much apart of the team as any of us. It was one of the only times we all accepted Lee's intimacy and we all gave into a group hug.

"Okay team, what are we going to do to win?" I said pulling out of hug knowing none of us were just going to accept defeat.

"We have an idea" said Fred and George at the same time. I found it amusing whenever they did that.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"Yes that's exactly what we want." said Angelina to Katie across the Qudditch pitch. I wiped the sweat off my brow as the morning sun finally started to fully light up the sky.

"Okay George and Fred you two split he-okay good, Liz and follow up behind Alicia and that should be a good formation." Angelina directed. She truly was great a Qudditch and seemed born to be a coach. Just then Oliver appeared at the foot of the Qudditch pitch.

"Oi,what's going on?" he questioned as we all gathered in front of him much like we did yesterday but now under much different pretenses.

"We're practicing captain. We've got a match to win do we not?" said Angelina

"Did you plan this?" he asked her.

"No, we all did Oliver. It's all important to us and we we're mad because you weren't accepting us as team but we realized by not accepting you as a captain we chose and looked up to, neither we're we." She said to him.

"I owe all of you an apology. I pushed you all so hard because I knew that this team was the team that could finally win it all for Gryffindor but I know now that it's no excuse for how I treated you all." he said bashfully. "Can you guys forgive me?"

"We'll forgive you as soon as we win mate." said Fred clapping him on the back.

"Fair enough. Now let's get to work o- you know what Angelina why don't we use your drills. They seemed to be working just swell." Oliver said grinning at her to which she took a surprised but grateful look.

"Now let's play some Qudditch!" Lee yelled from the stands, earning laughs from all of us.

Fifth years were permitted the rest of the week off from classes due to O.W.L.S. being are technical end of course exam, so after our day of practice I happily retired to the common room. I was in an rather good mood when I collided with someone in the hallway. _Am I always this clumsy?_ I thought only to see it was Cedric.

"Cedric!" I exclaimed.

"Eliza,hello! How are you? How was your test?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh they were okay, and I'm doing well thanks for asking! You?" I told him.

"Fine, I'm actually on my way to try and catch the last of dinner, I'm afraid I missed most of it otherwise I'd stay and talk longer." he said rather hurriedly.

"Oh by all means go! Eat!" I said to him gathering what I had dropped as he ran around the corner. I was just about to turn into the next hallway when I heard a familiar voice.

"Fred! Hi!" said a bubbly voice. "Is Gryffindor going to win this year?" she asked rather loudly. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Um hi Regina, and I uh certainly hope so." I was puzzled,it must be Regina Long, who was a Ravenclaw in our potions class. However this is not what confused. What confused me was the fact that the voice talking reminded me more of George than Fred but I could be wrong since she had probably been in classes with the twins for years.

"Oh good well I certainly be cheering for you!" she said as I heard her walk away, I could tell it was her because her walk sounded as energetic as her voice. I pretended I hadn't just been listening and continued on my path.

"Oh Eliza! Hey!" It was most definitely George I confirmed as he called my name and I locked eyes with him. I gave him a wide grin.

"Hey yourself George Weasley" I said jokingly meeting up with him. I could see a small sigh of relief wash over him when I addressed him as George.

"How do you know? I could be Fred." He said only further confirming my suspicion Regina had mixed the 2 up and he was slightly hurt by it.

"Because I just know." I told him "Good enough answer?" I laughed. "Now are you heading back to the common room?" I jabbed.

"Quite sufficient. After you malady?" He said gesturing his arm forward. I grinned although I was sort of upset with Regina, the fact she was flirting with George and she mixed him up with his brother made me upset. Well wasn't that the reason I felt discontent?

* * *

 **Hey guys new chapter, kind of a lot of like snapshots but I had fun writing it. Also is Eliza upset about the name or do I detect a hint of jealously? Well as always thanks for reading!**


	16. Some Losses, Some Wins

A bludger zoomed passed my ear, nearly missing my head. I felt my breath hitch for a moment before resuming my attentiveness to the game. The match so far had been a particularly nasty one and Madame Hooch wasn't necessarily doing anything to stop the roughness even if it was the championship game. The snitch had been released quite a while ago yet neither teams seeker seemed to have a clue where it was but I had full faith in Harry. I, however, did not have full faith in myself. The game seemed to be dragging on for quite some time now and the initial excitement of the game seemed to be turning into weariness. the longer it dragged on. Alicia managed to pass me the quaffle which I swerved around the keeper sailing the quffale through Slytherin's hoop.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" yelled Lee. "And it looks as if the seekers have spotted the snitch!" I saw Harry's eye catch something but he didn't see the bludger coming towards him.

"Harry watch out!" I yelled to Harry pushing him out of the course.

"Thanks Eliza" he commented

"Sure just fi-" and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a room well lit my a fire. I was in the room of the castle but it looked like a large bedroom lined with luxury textiles and a massive bed. I looked around only to hear the door tear open on a loud hinge. I panicked, having a worry I wouldn't be welcome here as a women in a long, red gown, ran across the room.

"Hello?" I said weakly expecting the woman to turn around but she didn't. She clutched apiece of parchment to her chest as if she was keeping it safe.

Another woman quickly entered the room closing the door wearing simpler clothes. "My lady, your father is requesting to know what caused you to exit the table so quickly." she said.

"I had a slight headache. I'm just going to lie down for a moment." she stuttered across.

"Alright my lady but your father might come and check on you." I watched this scene unfolding before me,

"Thank you Annalesa." The lady said grabbing what looked like her servants hand as she left the room.

"Where am I?" I tried to ask again to the woman in front of me but she didn't respond yet again. Instead she collapsed to the ground in tears as she glanced at the letter in her hand.

"If only this was easier." she whispered to herself.

I walked over the examine the lady more thoroughly but instead the room was dark and there was nothing there. I shut my eyes tightly and when I reopened them I was around much more familiar surroundings.

"It looks like she's waking up." I heard Angelina whisper.

"Well she better be!" said Alicia

"Yeah, how else are we going to properly celebrate?" asked Lee. I fluttered my eyes fully open. I was in the hospital wing and I felt bandages around my arm.

"I am the party but what are we celebrating?" I asked groggily only to see all my teammates holding a shiny cup.

"Is that.." I began in disbelief

"It is! WE won!" they all chorused in unison.

"But what happened?" I asked looking at bandages on my arm and feeling a sense of achiness all across my body.

"Well Harry here caught the snitch but only because he didn't get done in by a bludger." exclaimed Fred

"But that didn't make some Slytherin beater too happy and instead of batting the bludger away he hit back towards you two and.." George said.

"And it hit me." I finished.

"And it hit you." him and Fred confirmed together.

"Ah geez, I wish I hadn't missed the big moment" I sighed.

"Hey don't get down we could have loss without you!" began Angelina then she leaned in and whispered.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of late night party plans." which made me grin.

"When I can I leave? I've been in this place 2 too many times the past few weeks." I questioned.

"Well Madame Pomfrey said you could leave as soon as you woke up as long you check in with her."

We all hurried to the common room to prepare for the festivities to which Fred, George, and Lee disappeared to find refreshments. The party was quite the celebration and it was just what everyone needed to de-stress from a long school year. For some it was even their last hurrah at Hogwarts and even Percy managed to crack a smile.

"I want to make a toast" Oliver said trying to die down the noise.

"Thank you all for a great 7 years at Hogwarts and to a Gryffindor victory! and to everyone on the team that has put up with me even when I haven't been the easiest to deal with!"

People clapped his back while others cheered around the room. The party went on for hours but I didn't feel the slightest bit tired. I couldn't help but feel happy as I looked around the room. I saw Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all giggling around a table, I saw Lee hopelessly flirting with some girl, and I saw Fred and George trying to slip something onto Percy's plate while Ginny tried to distract him. It was weird how home like a place I never wanted to go to could feel so comforting. It had only been a few months but it was a sense of familiarity one has after years of being at a place. These people were my friends and they supported me. I was snapped from my thoughts to George approaching me.

"Hey, Liz why aren't you celebrating?!" he asked me.

"Oh I was just thinking but I'm ready to get back to partying!" I told him, grinning.

"Great, let's go!" he said offering me his hand to which I gladly accepted.

* * *

 **Hey a bit of a shorter chapter but I didn't want to blend too many different things together so I'll just end it here. Also could Eliza's dream mean something? Or is it just weird? Guess we'll see! I have some really cool chapters in the works so I hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanks so much for reading and as always I love feedback!**


	17. Summer Begins

The train rolled up into the station, officially ending the school year, however none of us were aware the train was arriving.

"I can't believe Harry actually got a Firebolt!" Katie cooed.

"If that broom is on our team next year we'll be unstoppable!" Said Angelina.

"Hey what about our raw talent? " I fake pouted.

"Well yeah that too" she added.

"I hear Ireland is all using them for the cup," said Fred

"Which is exactly why their gonna win,"added George.

"Okay we really should be grabbing our luggage." Alicia said pushing us out of the cabin. We made our way on to the platform and retrieved our heavy luggage.

The train station was just as crowded as it was the first day we stepped onto it. I wearily said my goodbyes to all my friends who I was now reluctant to leave.

"Promise me we'll hang out!" said Angelina pulling me into a hug.

"Of course!" I told her realizing that we had shared so many secrets throughout the year. "I'll see you all soon" I said saying what I thought was the last of my goodbyes when someone pulled me into a hug.

"Eliza! You're gonna come over this summer right? " It was Ginny.

"Hey little sis she's our friend " began Fred appearing

so if she does it'll be to hang with us." said George.

"Well I can't help it, if I'm popular, but if I'm invited of course I'd come over. I'd be dumb not to." I said grinning at them.

"Oh you're always invited my dear!" Mrs. Weasley said approaching us as she started to pull her children (and me) into a hug. Ginny leaned to whisper something to me.

"It's because she likes you and thinks you're a good influence on Fred and George" she smirked. They both looked at Ginny quizzically, trying to figure out what she said to which we both just laughed. eagerly chatted with me about the O.W.L.S but it was truly the last thing I wanted to talk about but when you had parents like mine everyone they knew had just as high expectations. Somewhere along that conversation my parents had appeared and continued the much cherished conversation. Even 15 minutes felt like an eternity.

"Mum, I think Perc is ready to go, he's eager to talk about this new internship he-" George began changing the subject to what I realized would be the most lengthy conversation. All of Percy's were.

"Oh! Of course! We better be going." said Mrs. Weasley ushering her children away while Percy began a long lecture.

"Thank you." I mouthed to George.

"You owe me" and that I did .

The first week of summer I did exactly what I had to do, and that was sleep. I hardly remembered my birthday was coming up at the end of June. I obviously was not planning on celebrating my I doubt my friends remembered which I didn't expect them to since I mentioned it maybe once. My mom and dad both were in and out of the house for work and fortunately for my brother, his friend Terrance lived right up the street. I liked having my alone time but I didn't always favor it.

* * *

"You can't just do that!" yelled Ron from his broomstick.

"I actually just did" I yelled back from my broom rushing to give Ginny a high five.

I had spent the whole day at the Weasley household and we were playing a small scrimmage in their backyard, it was the most fun I had in days.

"Kids! Come in here quick!" yelled Mr. Weasley from the back door. The red-headed mob started easing themselves to the ground one bye one.

"Wonder what dad's so excited about," George started

"Probably another muggle device he'll grill Harry about when he sees him next." Fred answered.

As the family gathered around, I stayed in the doorway to let the family have their moment with their dad.

"Eliza, you too! You're part of this!" he said surprising me as I filed in behind the table with the rest of family.

"Okay Weasleys, I have some exciting news." they were all on edge, me included.

" We are ..."

"DAD!"

"going to the 422nd Qudditch World Cup!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled

"Yes! Yes! I was able to procure a box for us at the game and we can bring along Eliza here and Harry and Hermionie!" said to Ron while his children celebrated. I couldn't believe it!

"Yes, yes it's all fantastic and we have another thing to celebrate!" said Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. She walked out the door with a cake in her hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all screamed. I had almost forgot. It was my birthday.

"Fred and George said it was your birthday and you came over without saying anything!" she said gathering plates.

"Well, I honestly forgot since I wasn't doing anything this year." I said sitting down while she set the cake with candles in front of me.

"Well make a wish" Ginny said to me. I looked around to the family starting back at me and closed my eyes and blew the candles out. They all cheered as started cutting into the cake.

After a little time passed I looked at my watch, it was almost 6.

"I better get going but thank you so much for the cake and thank so much for the invite to the Cup." I said making my away from the table where I was sitting with Fred and George.

"Of course! It'll be such an experience. We'll be camping, like muggles!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

"Yes dear and when you tell mother you be sure to tell her I said you can stay with us on till the start of term." Mrs. Weasley said handing me my bag.

"I will. Thank you." I said walking into the fire place to say my good byes with Fred and George.

"And thanks guys." I said looking at them.

"For what?" they asked innocently.

"For remembering my birthday." I grinned.

"Well we wouldn't be very good friends if we forgot" said George

"would we?" finished Fred.

"I'd say you guys make pretty okay friends. Until next time." I said stepping into the fireplace

"See ya" they said together and I was whisked away after I said my address.

* * *

 **Hey new chapter! I also hope to do more Eliza and George scenes soon. Hope you guys like it! I don't know if you had read my most recent author note but I thought about making longer chapters so let me know what guys think! Here's a short one for now, happy holidays!**


	18. Spontaneous Summer Events

"And then he signed my picture and he was totally picking up on my vibes!" exclaimed Alicia as we sifted through racks of clothes in Diagon Alley. Alicia, Angelina, and I were having a girls day and looking for some clothes for when we went back to school. Alicia was currently talking about how a younger member of Puddlemere United was flirting with her when she met him.

"Mhmm. Oh Angelina that top would look great on you!" I said as she held it up.

"Yes! Of course and you know who it would impress!" Alicia said.

"I bet it would" I said. We were talking about Fred. Everyone knew Ang and him had a thing for each other for the past few years.

"Maybe if he paid attention once in while." Angelina joked.

"Well I'm sure that shirt would do the trick. And most guys are like that Angie." I said looking for clothes that were more slimming to my figure.

"And what about you Eliza? " Ang asked me.

"Huh?" I said not looking up or knowing what she meant.

"Well Alicia had her Puddlemere romance and I might have my blockhead. Have you found anyone since you came to us?" She teased.

"Oh uh no of course not. I don't think I've really got anyone's attention." I said smirking, not really having thought of boys since I got here and boys never thought of me.

"Okay sure" said Angelina giving Alicia a knowing look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I puzzled.

"Oh nothing...nothing" said Alicia suspiciously.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes grinning, having absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"So we're all gonna meet up at Cup right?!" Angelina said returning the conversation to Qudditch.

"Yeah! I'm going to the Weasley's next week!" I exclaimed

"So why do you think the school is making us bring formal attire this year on our supply list?" Alicia posed the question we were all wondering as I drifited over the gowns.

"I don't really know but I'm not complaining about buying a fancy dress." I said sorting through racks of dresses.

"Well yes but I want to know whyyyyy." Alicia whined to which Angelina just laughed.

We soon picked our dresses as our successful day of shopping was coming to a close. I had to make it home and really start packing for school if I was leaving soon and should probably finish off the rest of my summer homework. I once again found myself sitting alone in my room. I had set it up exactly like my old room but as I sat there it didn't feel anymore comforting. In a moments hesitation I decided it needed a change. I had been living in England for a year and I was acting exactly the same. It was time for a change. I flew open a window and got down to work. I was about a few hours in to cleaning my room when I heard my mom calling.

"Eliza!" she called. "We have your hair appointment!" she called out to me reminding me I had to go get my usual hair trim.

"Coming!"

* * *

We walked into the small shop that my mother had found. Wizards and witches of all types sat in leather chairs some were getting cuts and some were getting color enchantments. I took a seat with my mother smiling at the little shop. The air was filled with chatter and wizard gossip magazines sat on the tables and in people's hands. The mirrors gave a warm glow and the air smelled like hair products.

"Uh Eliza?" a woman with large earrings and pink streaks said looking up from her list

"That's me." I said

"Okay great have a seat in that second chair" she said going to get her tools.

"So what do you want today?" she asked

"Just a trim." my mom told her sitting behind me. I thought about it for a minute and made an impulse decision.

"Actually..." I said before she started. "Can I get it cut shorter?"

"Sure where to?" the stylist asked as I saw my mom give a disapproving look.

"Um to my chin" I said a little uncertain.

"You sure, that's a few inches?" she asked.

"Positive." after all it was time for change.

* * *

"You're lucky I'm letting you go at all. It's a very long trip." my father said looking up from his paper "And after your O.W.L.S scores as well." I was finishing my packing for leaving for the Weasley's tomorrow and my parents felt I was undeserving of the trip.

"I took 8 though! I had 6 outstanding and 2 exceeds expectations!" I sighed.

"Well that's not enough to give you an edge!" My mother added.

"I took more classes than most of the students at the school!" I argued

" No more arguing with your mother. I want you to promise us you'll step up your work efforts next year." My father said quietly.

"So you aren't happy with what I did this year?" I asked probably knowing the answer.

"It was good but you could have done better and even have taken more classes. We just want you to have all the classes you need to become a healer." My mom said.

"But I don't want to be a healer I don't understand why I have to take classes that aren't related to being an auror." I said. They still didn't want to grasp the job I wanted to do.

"Well until that happens you are going to take the classes that would let you be a healer because that's a better profession." My dad said.

"Okay" I was done arguing.

"Now go finish packing. Goodnight" my mom said rising.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"OH my goodness! Eliza! Look at your hair!" Ginny said coming down the front path as I walked up to the Burrow with my belongings.

"You look absolutely fantastic and gorgeous!" She added running to give me a hug.

"Ah! Thanks Gin!" I said struggling with my bags.

"What's the big deal? Do we have company or something?" A mischievous voice asked as I walked in the door.

"No Fredrick I'm just here to sell my wares." I said entertaining the living room.

"Oh in that case I was getting a little low sarcastic comments. Can I purchase a few?" George joked. Just then they both saw me come into view.

"Woah. Your hair." George said.

"You cut it." Fred finished.

" Woah thanks for that intelligent observation. From what I see you two could stand to have one as well!" I set my bags down.

"Ouch" Fred mocked acting hurt.

"We didn't insult your hair." George added.

"Yeah because it wouldn't be valid."

"Eliza dear! Look at you!" Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a hug.

"Well don't just stand there boys help her bring her stuff to Ginny's room!" She dictated to her sons.

"You ready for the best match of all time?" George asked as we walked up stairs.

"I think you're only saying that because it's the one we're going to" I added

"What? I have no idea what you mean." Fred acted coyly.

"Mhmm" I said slightly out of breathe from all the stairs. We finally reached Ginny's room. I set all my belongings down on the empty bed in her room. Fred and George sat in the doorway. Ginny helped me situate my belongings as they awkwardly stood there.

"Yes?" I said waiting to see what they were waiting To say something.

"Do you wanna see something cool?" George asked.

"Do I ever!" I exclaimed


	19. Weasley and Weasley

I walked into the boys' bedroom to see an array of chaos. I had not yet seen the twins' bedroom but the state of it did not surprise me. Cauldrons of suspicious looking liquids bubbled, the boys had a suitcase filled with multicolored sweets wrapped surprisingly neatly(I'm sure that part came from their mother).

"This is officially the business place of Weasley and Weasley. All your mischievous needs." said Fred making sure the door was locked behind us.

"Any excuse you need to get out of class, we've got you covered." George sold.

"Well I don't mind getting out of class but you're sure gonna give your favorite customer a discount right?" I said sitting on the floor, flipping through some of their items.

"Well for it to be discounted you have to buy some of the items first." George said sitting down next to me and Fred on the other side.

"Fairpoint." they then proceeded to give me an itemized list of all their new merchandise. I had never seen them more excited.

"Does your mom know?" I asked, half knowing the answer.

"No but she's been suspicious of us all summer though." Fred said neatly putting the items away.

"We've been hiding everything pretty well but she hasn't been to happy with us after O.W.L.S" George said grimly.

"Yeah she almost didn't want us to go to the World Cup but between it being a once in a life time opportunity," Fred began

"And the fact we already invited a plus one." George teased elbowing me.

"Oh, I see, I'm just insurance. Nothing more than a mere cover up for heinous crimes." I said over dramatically outstretched on the floor.

"Yeah I guess now is a good as ever to tell you." George said gravely

"You're not actually all that funny" Fred said.

"We just keep you around because our mom likes you enough." George said slightly breaking their act. George cracked a grin at me and we locked eyes for a second before I awkwardly darted my eyes away and started laughing.

"Oh I see how it is." I said sitting back up

"When do Harry and Hermionie get in?" I questioned.

"A few days," Fred stated.

"Mum figured you'd want to settle in a few days early since your family was leaving on vacation and you would be home alone anyway." said George putting some of the items back into boxes.

"Are you upset you aren't visiting the states again?" they asked.

"To tell you truth, not really" I said nervously picking at the carpet not looking up. "I don't miss it as much as I thought I would." I thoughout about my family and the guilt I felt for feeling revealed of not being around them for quite some time.

"But anyways" I said snapping out of it and grinning at them once I felt some concerned looks. "What can I do to help with the business?" trying to lighten the subject.

* * *

I came downstairs Thursday morning, my 4th day at the Burrow to find the kitchen even more full than usual.

"Charlie where are your manners, you live in Romania for what? a few years? and everytime you come home for 5 minutes and you can't even wash your dishes." Mrs. Weasley said in a shrill tone.

"I'm sorry mum it won't happen again" Charlie answered .I descended down the rest of the stairs and no longer had anything obstructing me from their view.

Mrs. Weasley's tone softened. "Good Morning Eliza" she said grinning "There's plenty of food on the table" Ginny already sat at the table with Bill reading the newspaper.

"So there's is infamous Eliza." he said putting down the paper.

"Do I really have a reputation?" I said grinning.

"Dear you remember Bill" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to him at the table. "And Charlie." she said pointing to then I saw Fred and George making their way down the staircase and rose my voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh yes the marginally cooler Weasley brothers." I teased looking at them.

"Wow we come downstairs, in our own home. and we're attacked like this." George said taking a seat.

"Yeah maybe we'll have to uninvite our plus one." Fred added.

"It's okay she can just be our plus one little brother." said Charlie

"Wow our best friend has replaced us George." Fred said reaching for some toast.

"Hey hey last time I checked you were the ones who were gonna send me home." I jested.

"I guess when you put it that way." George sighed sarcastically. The kitchen was in a perfect state of chaos. Family members talked to each other excitedly and wonderful smells filled the air. I grinned as I sipped on my coffee.

"Fred,George, you need to finish eating quickly if you're going with your father." Mrs. Weasley said clearing some plates.

"Going where?" I puzzled.

"Oi were going with dad and Ron to pick up Harry." George said

"Yeah from his nasty aunt and uncle's house." Fred said.

"Now boys be nice" Mrs. Weasley scorned but the twins weren't exaggerating at all. They were awful and while Harry was private about it, it was evident in how he acted sometimes and it broke my heart at moments like that. I went upstairs to get dressed for the day. The window was open in Ginny's room and a cool breeze blew through the room showing fall wasn't as far off as it seemed. However, normally the prospect of school and fall made me worried but a whirl of excitement came over me. Leaving the room, I made my way down the hallway past the boys room that was uncharacteristically quiet. I rammed loudly on the door.

"It's Liz" I yelled

"Come in, quickly"

"Okay okay." I said hurrying in the room.

"Close the door." Fred warned.

"Okay what's going on? I know you guys love Harry and all but what's the real reason you're going?" I questioned.

"Well you know how awful Harry's cousin is?" George asked.

"Yeah" I said

"Well apparently he loves sweets" Fred said reaching for their box of merchandise.

"And we just happen to have items that look exactly like sweets"

"And an absolutely awful person who likes them"

"Oh no" I said "your mother will kill you." I urged.

"It's risk we'll have to take." Fred joked getting ready to leave.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley called.

"Wish us luck!" Fred said leaving the room. George must have noticed the nervous look on my face.

"Hey" he said putting his arm on my shoulder. "It's no difference than our other pranks."

"I know but your mom is here now and I know how she can be. I know how parents can be." I said locking eyes with him.

"It all be okay and you know he deserves it more than anyone." he said looking at me with both hands on my shoulder. We were silent for a moment as I studied his face.

"George!"

"Okay." I grinned. "then give him hell." and I was left alone in their room.

* * *

 **Hey guys new chapter! I know it's been forever but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading and I love the feed back! Also I personally like the first person style of writing because it shows what the main character is thinking but if you want more 3rd person or something else let me know! I'm open to suggestions! Also I hope you liked my nod to the later line in book 5 lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters or plot line just my own!**


	20. Avoiding Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and plot lines. I only write out of love for the story.**

 **Hey guys! Soooo I took a little different approach to this chapter, it's a bit longer than most of my chapters and I tried the third person thing so PLEASE let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!**

It seemed like the boys were taking entirely to long to pick up Harry. Eliza's mind had darted to the fact that something in the boys' plan had gone horribly wrong. If Harry's family was truly made up of the worst people, who hated magic, then she guaranteed something like this would push them over the edge. Eliza sat at the kitchen table with Ginny ,who always highly anticipated Harry, while Mrs. Weasley sat at the counter reading. Even she, looked somewhat worried. It wasn't the plan itself that was worrisome, but the unpredictability of the people involved that had her on edge, she was sure. Just then there was clatter from the fireplace. Ginny jumped up to welcome Harry and she trailed behind. Fred,George, Harry,and Ron all were there but Mr. Weasley was not. They all shared a concerned look.

"Harry dear so good to see y- boys where's your father?" She asked noticing her husbands absence. None dared to answer.

"Did you hear me?" She asked louder this time. After a few moments of silence Mr. Weasley tumbled out.

"What were you thinking?! That was awful!"he raised his voice at Fred and George.

"Arthur what happened?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Molly it's not as ba-" but he was cut off.

"Oh no!" She began but lowered her voice for a moment "Kids take Harry upstairs and get him situated. You two. Stay." She said pointing to Fred and George.

Eliza sent them an sympathetic look but they both only gave her a smug grin. Sometimes those boys drove her crazy, she knew why they did it but couldn't understand how they didn't care if people got mad at them. She was grateful for their friendship but sometimes she didn't understand why they chose to be friends with her. Even if she had been sorted into Gryffindor, she didn't always feel brave, maybe bold sometimes but never courageous. She trailed behind Ron and Ginny talking excitedly to Harry, they seemed to have moved beyond what had just happened in the living room. They were out of earshot of all the yelling but she couldn't help but feel guilty of not being there with them. Questionable or not, they ** _did_** chose to be her friend and she was very grateful for that. As they walked towards Ron's room, Eliza set Harry's bag down on the spare bed in the room.

"Here's your bed Harry, I'll go get you some blankets." Ron said leaving the room.

"How was your summer Harry?" Eliza asked already knowing it probably wasn't great.

"Okay, I'm excited for the cup" he said sheepishly

"Me too!" she said getting ready to leave, feeling the silence grow more uncomfortable.

"Oi Eliza?"

"Yes?" she said peeking her head back through the door.

"Are Fred and George gonna be alright?" he asked obviously not wanting to avoid the topic anymore.

"I'm sure. It takes a lot to shake them up." she said giving him a reassuring grin before heading back to Ginny's room. She thought about _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ and even though she was a little worried about how their mother would react she knew this was their dream and she thought it was quite a fitting one. She recounted the times the past year Fred and George had cheered her up in some way or another and she was eternally grateful for it. They liked to make people laugh, and as mischievous as they were, they were damn good at it. Making her way into Ginny's room she realized another person was present.

"Eliza!" Hermione said jumping up to give her a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Good, and yours?!" Eliza asked returning the hug.

"Great! Have you seen Harry yet, I heard he just got in as well?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah! He's in Ron's room, down the hall!" Eliza responded.

"I'll show you." Ginny offered leaving Eliza alone. However it was not silent for long when the sound of a door slamming upstairs caused Eliza to jump. _Fred and George_ she thought. Slowly she emerged and made her way to the boys' room. The slammed door meant that their discussion with Mrs. Weasley had not gone very well. Eliza knocked cautiously on door.

"We said we'd be down in a minute mum."

"It's Liz again." she said feeling less optimistic then when she knocked on their door only an hour earlier.

"Oh come in." they said solemnly.

Liz walked in feeling their anger settle in the room. They each sat on the floor trying to hide as much of their merchandise they could.

"Are you guys alright?" Eliza asked tentatively taking a seat on the floor.

"Why can't she understand this is what makes us happy?" Fred groaned.

"I don't know. I wish she did." she responded.

"We aren't Bill or Charlie or even dad. We aren't dumb or stupid just because we aren't great at school. This, we're good at and this,we can be successful at and it's like she doesn't even care. Fred and I are our own person and sometimes she can't even keep us straight!" George said throwing a box to the floor after not being able to put the thing away. Silence hung in the air. Eliza moved to the box and started to slowly pack it away.

"It's difficult. I understand. But sometimes the things we feel most passionate about require taking risks and last time I checked you guys were the best at doing that. It's what I admire most about you. I mean I'm sure I'd suggest cutting out a few harmless first years from these risks but.." she said causing them to crack a grin. "it's who you are. And I know when you guys come down to it you're good people. Give her time. It'll take some getting use to and it's because it's not everyday you see people open a joke shop." she said finishing her long pep-talk sounding rant.

"Aw George I didn't know Liz here thought so highly of us" Fred said grinning mischievously.

"Oh I know. I think she deserves a group hug" George said as both of them approached her.

"Oh no! I take it back! Cancel!" Eliza squealed as they both hugged her, smushing her.

"No you don't" George said.

For the moment, Eliza didn't even mind. She was content with her friends' attention and she had managed to make them feel better. He was right. She didn't regret it.

* * *

The next day approached too early. After a long day of high tension and a good dinner prepared for everyone, Eliza fell asleep easily. However her sleep was not as restless as she had hoped. The woman in red robes had appeared exactly as she had before in Eliza's previous dreams. However in this dream she was not distraught, she sat on a hill side happily with a man as they basked in the sunlight.

 _"I wish we could stay here forever" the man spoke._

 _"I do too" the woman said. "But you know I can't. You know what would happen." she said._ Before Eliza heard anymore, she woke up with chills. The world was still dark as Ginny and Hermione slept peacefully. She almost never had repeating dreams and was even worse at interpreting them which she credited to her disinterest in divination. She tried to make out the time on Ginny's clock.

 _3:45 AM_ it read. She sighed knowing Mrs. Weasley would come to wake the lot up at 4. However the exhaustion she expected to have was not present; she felt adrenaline coursing through her veins. It was a mix of excitement for the cup and her confusion over her dream. There was knock on the door.

"Girls! Time to get up!" Mrs. Weasley said in high pitched tone that was jolting to the silence. She was sure the boys' wake up call would be worse. She quietly got her belongings together to prepare for the long day ahead of them. Ginny and Hermione were clearly groggy as all three of them moved in silence.

"You stoked?" Eliza asked breaking the silence between them.

"Obviously!" Ginny said grinning.

"I don't know much about Qudditch other than Harry almost seeming to die every time he sets foot on the field. So hopefully it won't happen on this field" Hermione teased.

"Well it's always a possibility" Liz smirked as the three of them descended the stairs.

"What's got you lot so happy at such an unearthly hour?" George groaned tiredly as him and Fred sat at the table not eating much.

"Yeah you hate mornings." Fred argued.

"WELL in case you boys forgot." Eliza began as she shook their shoulders excitedly, " We're going to the Qudditch World Cup!" she exclaimed.

"We haven't forgotten but you didn't have to deal with Ron's snoring." Fred said shoveling eggs in his mouth. Fred and George had to stay in Ron's room to make room for Bill and Charlie as they stayed in their room.

"Mhmm, chew with your mouth closed Fredrick and stop complaining." Eliza teased.

"Good morning girls!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully setting more food down on the table. The kitchen continued to fill up as the crowd of Weasleys and guests filtered in. However, Bill and Charlie still were asleep soundly because they were able to apperate to the cup. Now there was something that made her anxious. _Appartion._ She barely trusted herself to get around Hogwarts most days let along magically transport herself place to place. She knew that their lesson for those would start rather soon and she wasn't all too excited. The tired crowd seemed to get a little more lively with chatter and excitement but the mood seemed to be taking a turn for the worst.

"Are we really walking all the way to the cup?" Ginny asked palely.

"No, we are only walking a little ways to the-" but Mr. Weasley couldn't finish his response.

"George Weasley what is in your pockets?!" Mrs. Weasley inquired angrily. Eliza's stomach dropped as she anticipated what was coming next.

"Nothing." but she was clearly wasn't buying it.

"Don't lie to me!" she escalated as she reached for wand. A nervous look crossed their faces.

" _Accio, Accio"_ she yelled as candies flew out of George's pockets,

"I told you to destroy everything!" she yelled " _Accio!"_ things continued to fly now from both Fred and George.

"But mum those took us 6 months to make!" Fred cried out.

"Hmm a great use of 6 months, no wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.S." she grumbled as she threw the candies in the trash outside but still audibly enough for the boys to hear. They looked down. Eliza suspected that this was very similar to the argument they had last night and would probably be similar to the arguments to come in the future.

"Well if we're going to be on time.." Mr. Weasley said trying to break the tension. Mrs. Weasley was still fuming as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Well, have fun" she said resigning to drop the argument as she said her goodbyes. While Mrs. Weasley was preoccupied saying goodbye to her other children and idea popped into Eliza's head. Making sure she wasn't looking, Eliza grabbed a few of the twins' toffees that seemed salvageable and slipped them into her pocket. She left a few in case Mrs. Weasley was suspicious; she didn't want to get the boys into more trouble. She sighed as she began on their "short" trek which she really hoped wouldn't be too long because the rush of adrenaline she had seemed to have, dissipated. Unfortunately the small pack was quieter so she didn't know how she was going to cheer the boys up or give them what she had grabbed. Her and George were trailing at the moment. She looked up at his solemn face and seized the opportunity and started to reach for his hand. He shot her a confused look.

"It'll be okay" she said genuinely as he looked down at her hand to see small wrapped candies inside it. She slipped her hand in his i and he willing accepted it as he took the candies and grabbed her hand.

 _Thank you_ he mouthed giving her a warm smile as they were hand in hand for moment. And for some crazy reason, in the chill of the morning, she felt her face warm for second and while she couldn't place the feeling, she was grateful it was still a bit dark and hoped it hid whatever emotion that was playing out on her face.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the feedback. Small Liz and George scene but hopefully more coming up!**


	21. A Green Light

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot lines, etc., only my own. I simply write out of admiration of the books._**

After walking for what seemed forever, Eliza wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest. She definitely was going to be out of shape as soon as Qudditch season started. She had fallen into a pattern of dozing off only to wake up every few feet. Even the chatter that had started at the beginning of the walk had fallen out and everyone was silently walking. It honestly felt like they were just wandering for the portkey but Mr. Weasley seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"We should be coming up on it soon we just have to meet some people to travel-" Mr. Weasley called back when we approached a man.

"Arthur!" the man cried out. He was an older man who was on the shorter side and was rather cheerful.

"Amos!" said shaking his hand.

"Everybody this is Amos Diggory we work together in the ministry, I believe you know his son Cedric from school?" he questioned. So he was Cedric's father. Just looking at him you wouldn't know they were related but the positive aura around him was very similar to Cedric's. Just then someone dropped to ground from the tree. It was Cedric.

"Hello!" he sent everyone a grin and wave. Eliza sent him an excited wave after not have seeing him for a few months. Everyone else returned his hello with the exception of Fred and George who were still upset with him over last Qudditch season and just nodded. She rolled her eyes at how sometimes boys could be more petty than girls get a rep for.

"Arthur are all these yours?" he said gesturing to the ground.

"No, Only the red heads." joked Mr. Weasley.

"My is that Mr. Potter?" said eagerly shaking his hand and steering him into a conversation. Cedric made his way over to Eliza.

"Eliza! How was your summer? Why didn't you write?" He said offended, and even surprising Eliza by pulling her into a hug. The group started heading to the open field to safely use the portkey.

"Hi! I'm well! And what about you? I don't recall receiving any letters from you either." she said playfully elbowing Cedric.

"I suppose your right, are you excited for term to start this year?" he questioned. Eliza couldn't see the annoyed looks on Fred and George's faces as they sulked behind her. George didn't understand how someone like Liz got caught up in the awe of Cedric Diggory, like every other girl at Hogwarts. He knew he wasn't a bad person, it just seemed everyone liked him for some reason or another.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited! I'm looking forward to going back and taking some of my N.E.W.T courses, they should be interesting." Eliza responded happily to Cedric. That was another thing George was not looking forward and Fred were both content with their test scores since it didn't really matter to him but it meant they wouldn't share as many classes with Liz or even some of their other friends.

Fred interjected their conversation. " Oi who's excited to go to school?" he teased

"Yea summer ending? no thanks" George added looking at Eliza. However, even though Eliza was normally amused by their snarky remarks, remained somewhat annoyed they were making fun of her excitement for school. She shot them an unamused look as she sought out her place around the portkey. She had every right to be excited that she had friends this year as she went to school and that she wouldn't have to be trapped at home with her parents any longer. She thought the boys understood that.

"Alright. everyone needs to hold tight we have one shot!" cried Mr. Weasley to which Harry just barely grabbed on. Eliza felt the room spin as her body was pulled off the ground. Wind whipped around her face and she lost her bearings, before she knew it she landed with a thud. She heard a wince, she didn't realize she had landed on George.

"Sorry." she grumbled rolling off of him.

He jumped up and sent her a smirk as he offered his hand to help her up but Liz simply got upon her own, she wasn't in the mood for their smugness at the minute.

"Alrighty we'll see you later tonight." Mr. Diggory said his goodbyes to everyone.

"Bye Liz, I'll see you later!" Cedric waved to her as he disappeared into the crowd with his father. Everyone said bye to him except Fred and George who remained stubborn as always.

"Alight you two what's the big idea?" she asked as made their way to their campsite.

"Hmm ?" Fred said innocently

"Oh dear Liz we have no idea what you're talking about?" he grinned. Eliza tried to keep a straight face but when she looked at the pair, she smirked.

"You two are idiots, ya know that?" she said smacking them each on the arm.

"We've been told on numerous occasions." George began.

"Yeah, the thought has cross our mind." Fred joked.

The group made their way to the campsite spot reserved for them; two small tents were pitched.

"But how are we-" Harry questioned as everybody walked into the first one.

"You alright Harry?" Liz said, grinning at him.

"Yes but how are we all going to fit in the tent?" He questioned.

"Liz, you coming!?" George called from the inside.

"Why don't you come see?" She said nodding toward the tent as he followed behind her. She smirked at Harry's reaction.

"Boys! Feet off the table!" yelled at the twins who had their legs kicked back on table.

"Feet off the table" they repeated, removing them for a minute before putting them back.

Eliza took a seat on the couch in the center of the tent taking it in for a minute. She had been camping in a similar tent but nothing quite like this, even she was a little in awe. When her family went camping it was mainly muggle style. Her grandma on her dad's side was a muggle and loved teaching her about their way of life.

"Liz come on, our room's over here." Ginny called from outside, their was smaller tent for the few girls to share. She sat down on a bed that was one of 3, just for the girls. She set her bag on the bed excitedly.

"Come on, we gotta get a good look at all the stands to buy some stuff." Ginny, Hermione, and herself walked outside the tent where was fumbling to start a fire.

"Dad just use the spell." Ron pestered his dad.

"No boys, I read exactly how to do this." He protested.

"What's going on here?" Liz asked sitting down next to Fred and George.

"Dad is convinced he can start a fire the muggle way." Fred whispered out of his dad's hearing.

"Ron, why don't you Harry, Hermione go find water from the tap on this map?" said frustrated.

"Dad, can Liz and I go look at some of the shops?" Ginny coaxed.

"In a second but I want to wait for your brothers to show up." said. However a second was more like 30 minutes. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sooner returned and helped start the fire, before Bill, Charlie, and Percy strolled up.

"Hello father." Percy said stiffly. A well dressed man appeared behind him.

"Ah Ludo!" jumped up to shake hands with the man.c"Kids

Eliza lost interest in the conversation and she had started talking to Charlie about his job.

"So they really don't have any dragon sanctuaries in North America?" Charlie asked surprisingly.

"No,but I mean you don't have anything here either, right? That's why you had to go elsewhere" she questioned

"Well yeah, but we're working on that. There's a huge movement trying to set one up. We're hoping to start something next summer if we do it right." he said excitedly. She picked his brain for another 20 minutes.

"Dad, can we go now." Ginny pleaded with her father.

"Yes,yes. Fine, go." he continued talking to Ludo. Fred and George had been in deep conversation with for quite some time, and she hadn't the faintest idea what about.

"Alright! Let's go Ginny said pulling me up.

"Hey wait up!" Fred and George called.

"Then hurry it up!" Liz called as they filed next to her.

"Hey we want to buy stuff too!" George said.

"Yeah and with what money?" Ginny asked looking at some shirts. Eliza was confused. Fred and George had a smug grin on their face.

"What's she talking about?" but they didn't answer her.

"And what idiotic scheme did you guys pull now?" she said smacking them both on the arm as she often did.

"Ow! It's not a scheme it's a business investment!" Fred said rubbing his arm.

"What did you do?" she persisted.

"We made a wager with on the game." George said nonchalantly.

"This is a chance to double our savings to open our shop!" Fred reasoned.

"Wait, if you're gonna double, you waged ALL your savings?" she sighed.

"Don't be so concerned Liz, we have a plan." George said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"All figured out." Fred reaffirmed putting his arm around her other shoulder.

"I really hope so."

* * *

Everyone sat excitedly around the fire in the tent, everyone's adrenaline was pulsing from such an exciting game. Ron was running around singing about Krum and Charlie and were arguing. Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and herself were sitting a circle playing exploding snap while excitedly recounting the game.

"I still can't believe you won." she said surprisingly.

"We told you." George said elbowing her.

"Call me a skeptic for not wanting you to give up all you money but.." She smirked.

"Fine you're a skeptic then" Fred teased.

"Very original."

Ginny had long dozed off and had decided to call it a night

"Alright, kids you should tuck in. We have another early morning tomorrow." said waking up Ginny quietly. Liz, Ginny, and Hermione made their way groggily to the tent.

"Night Liz" Fred and George chorused.

When Liz slipped into her bed that night she was happy. The details from the game will still racing through her head and the her gut hurt from laughing on the tent floor during their games. She let exhaustion take over gladly and her other worries seemed to slip away. However her sleep didn't last long and was brought to an abrupt end.

"Liz wake up! Quickly! We have to go!" Bill was running around their tent shaking everyone awake. She was still in a stopper but was alerted by the sounds of screams outside the tent.

"What's going on?" Ginny said worriedly looking at Hermione's empty bed. While Liz too was concerned, her sisterly instincts kicked in and she jumped to the ground grabbing her hand.

"I don't know but we have to go." She said running out of the tent where they were confronted with the source of the chaos. The muggle family that owned the campsite floated above the crowd of screaming and running wizards. shouted to his kids as he exited the tent with Bill, Percy, and Charlie.

"We're going to help, everyone get the woods!" he shouted towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "And stick together!" Fred grabbed Ginny's other hand and George grabbed Liz's. The seven kids latched together as a pack but staying together as they pushed through the pack was quite difficult. They saw men that marched in black robes and appeared faceless as they were rummaging through tents. They tried to avoid them to their best ability, all while navigating their way to the woods. However, a some dark figured seemed to spot Ginny trailing and grabbed her arm that Liz was holding. She screamed in response.

"Let go!" she screamed as Fred tried to pull his sister away but the man continued to laugh. She saw more people coming and if they got to them then all of them were out of luck. Liz couldn't find her wand to act and without much thinking did the next thing she could. As hard as she could muster up she kicked the man in the gut and released Ginny to clutch his stomach. However his friend had arrived and lunged for Ginny.

"Look out!" Liz cried to Ginny and shoved her away but the man still hit a target. Liz felt her body fall to the ground as the wind was knocked out of her. The men had runaway but Liz felt panic seize her chest as people ran around her body and she felt things hit her head and scrape her body. George helped her up and the four of them ran as far as they could. She no longer saw Hermione,Harry, or Ron as they saw the woods approaching. When they reached the edge of the woods they finally stopped to breathe, Liz wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was then her pain set in and she felt her body ache.

"I need to sit down." she felt very weak.

"Liz you're bleeding! Here against this tree." George helped eased her down so she could sit. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine, I was never that athletic to begin with." she joked earning a grin from the three of them.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Well Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't have gotten that far." Fred reasoned.

"I'm okay to go look for them." Liz said, trying to get up but being stopped.

"No way, you're not okay to look around. You need to stay here." George protested, easing her back down.

"Let's just get back to the tent and I'll be fine." she said gritting her teeth through the pain as she stood up. George put an arm around her to steady her and she felt her legs wobble.

"It's okay I got you." he said as she leaned into him. She laughed a bit.

"I'm fine." laughing through her pain seemed to be the best solution.

As the four of the stood there on the edge of the off the woods a bright green light illuminated the sky.

Liz gasped softly, "Is that what I think it is?" Liz had read many books and heard a few stories from her family.

"It can't be." Fred affirmed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It's impossible. He's gone" George awed. In that moment Ginny understood. Whatever it meant, the chaos, the mob, the torturing of muggles, someone had summoned You Know Who and everyone could only hope he wouldn't be there to respond.

* * *

 **Hey, I know it's been so long since I updated but I have been trying to get another one of my stories up and going but I've got a good pattern going so I'm hoping to update more often. Thanks for reading and I love for feedback!**


	22. Shortly After

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot lines, quotes etc., only my own. I simply write out of admiration of the books._**

"Really Mr. Weasley. It's just a scratch." Liz protested as he looked at her forehead that had thankfully stopped bleeding.

"Scratch or not you need to take it easy. I'll have Molly look at it when we get home. For now, we need to get a few hours of sleep so we can leave early." he argued. "Girls why don't you stay in this tent so we can all be ready to leave first thing."

Liz winced as she made her way over to one of the draped couches to sleep on, despite the chaos of the night, everyone fell asleep rather quickly. Everyone except her, no matter how much her eyes burned she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She sat up on the couch, tracing her bandage on her head nervously. Every time Liz horizontally went to lie down she was brought back to the fear of laying down while people whizzed passed her head. These images flashed in her head as she sat on the couch, men in masks, screaming, the muggles. It was all so much. She got up from the couch to go to the kitchen table when she heard a stirring from the front of the tent, she froze. She hoped it was just the wind and she also didn't want to wake any one up if it was just the wind. Her curiousity got the best of her and she grabbed her wand as she approached the mouth of the tent. Her heart was racing as she reached for the tent door, she didn't know what she was expecting. If it was a death eater _what was she going to do_? She lunged and opened the tent. A figure jumped in surprise.

"Ahh! Merlin Liz! What were you trying to do?" It was George.

"Me? What are you doing out here? Trying to scare me?" she whisper shouted. She untensed a bit.

"Sorry. I was just...uh.. clearing my head." he said distractedly. It was clear he couldn't sleep either.

"All by yourself? After ya know?" she said.

"Guess you'll just have to sit with me then." he joked. She laughed and took a seat on the dewy grass gingerly, as her body was still extremely sore. She was sure she'd have bruising from her fall come morning.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Really, I just couldn't sleep because of..." she trailed off.

"It okay Liz." he said. They sat silently. " I mean what you did for Ginny. I know everyone really appreciates it, you're like her hero now." he smirked.

"Oh, I really didn't, we all were so scared and it was all happening so fast. And the mobs and masks." she had no idea why she was feeling overwhelmed.

"Hey." he said reaching for her hand. "It's okay, we were all terrified." she blushed for the second time that day from holding hands with George Weasley and she couldn't possibly place why. He awkwardly moved it away. Liz looked up at the sky that was surprisingly clear and starry but it was clear the sun was on it's way up .

"You wouldn't have been able to tell what happened by looking at the sky." she half-joked.

"Yeah it's really something, that empty field we use for Qudditch behind our house has a pretty great view of the night sky." he smirked looking distractedly at the sky her gaze fell to look at him and he genuinely seemed interested which Liz had never pegged him for someone to be interested in astronomy.

"Does someone seem to actually pay attention in astronomy class?" she teased.

he smirked. "I'm definitely no expert but I enjoy a good constellation here and there."

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Sometimes, when it was just her and George, on the few occasions it happened, it was rather comforting. She of course felt at home when she hung out with both Fred and George but she enjoyed talking about whatever she could with George. Liz felt her exhaustion of the night set in.

" Well I don't expect it to be dark much longer, I better try to sleep. Especially if we have that walk back."

"Yeah we probably should" George said. Liz laid back down on the couch in the tent but as soon as she dozed off she was being shaken awake.

"Hey Liz, wake up. We're going home" Ginny said quietly. Liz nodded in understanding and went to gathering her things. The gang had seemed to pack up in record time as everyone, definitely quicker than the had set up. The portkey had landed significantly closer to The Burrow but they still had a bit of a walk. Eliza drifted more than walking, her body ached and she was exhausted and everyone was mildly shaken up still. She wanted nothing more than to sink into a bed and sleep for days, it was unbelievable to think they were leaving for school in just a few days. The Burrow gradually came into view and as they worked their way up the small path, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door frame.

"Oh my goodness! There you guys are! I was worried sick!" she ran outside frantically to meet everyone. " I read what happened in the papers and oh- Fred, George." she pulled them into a hug. "I was so worried that if anything happened, the last thing I did was yell at you and-" she was emotional and felt guilty.

"We're alright mum" they responded.

"Molly we're all alright." Mr. Weasley said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"But what about Eliza here?!" Mrs. Weasley called noticing the bandage on her head.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley I'm just a bit clumsy, its really nothing to worry about. Just took a nasty fall." Liz didn't really want to re-live everything they had just went through and laughed it off.

"She helped me get away in the mob" Ginny piped up and offered Liz a warm smile.

"Oh dear! Let's get you cleaned up and to bed! I need to let your mother know!" Mrs. Weasley shooed, ushering everyone in.

* * *

When Eliza had woken up it was already night time, she had slept all day after their ordeal. Her body felt stiff from not moving and her head actually still throbbed a bit but none of it compared to the grumble in her stomach. She was hungry. Neither Ginny or Hermione were in the room so she assumed it couldn't be too late, her eyes couldn't focus on the clock. Gingerly, Liz slipped out of bed making her way into the main part of the Weasley house. She passed no one on her way down stairs but heard people talking from the kitchen.

"Well there she is!" Mrs. Weasley called as she approached the bottom step. Liz winced a bit at the impact.

"Oh dear you're still in pain let me get you something and get some food in you."

No one was in the kitchen at the moment and she was greatful because she probably seemed disoriented.

"I'm sure you want to talk to your mother and I wrote her and she said that she would see before the train leaves Saturday" said generously but even she had to see that her parents didn't really want to know what happened. "Apparently they didn't even put it together that you were also there but I'm sure she was worried sick once she found out" said putting a bowl of stew in front of her. Suddenly she heard footsteps running down stairs.

"Liz! You're awake!" Fred called with George and Ginny in tow.

"Told you she could sleep like the dead." George grinned at Liz

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her boys for the comment.

"Oh we were so worried." Ginny gushed sitting down next to me.

"Honestly with my record you should be use to this kind of thing by now." Liz joked.

"Oh we are" George teased.

"Well you're not suppose to agree with me!" Liz protested

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked worriedly

"Fine, more sore than anything." Liz sent a reassuring smile.

Just then Percy and Mr. Weasley walked in confusing Eliza immensely.

Fred leaned over to her "Dad's been gone all day trying to figure out what's been going on and well Percy believes that Mr. Bagman needs him every second of everyday." Liz nodded in understanding. Percy dashed upstairs and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made a lighthearted attempt to talk to Ginny but it was clear she wasn't buying it. After the two of them began hushed conversations Mrs. Weasley excuses them. Not wanting them to hear more. The four children however sat on the stairs trying to catch a glimpse of what they were saying to no avail. Finally, they gave up and Liz followed the twins back to their room.

" So are you really feeling okay?" George asked nervously.

" Yeah I told you guys, it's just a scratch I've gotten worse quidditch injuries" she said mindlessy fiddling with something on their desk.

"Yeah but you have a habit of not telling us when something's bothering you..." Fred added.

"Really? I thought I always made my opinion very known." Liz said coyly

"You know what we mean Liz" George said quietly. She did know.

"I'm totally fine. In fact I'm even a little excited to go back to school." She said changing the subject, hoping on to the floor.

"I mean as along as were done with Snape, I don't really mind all that much either." Fred said sitting down next to her.

" Oh tell me about, I can't you believe you had him for 5 years, I could barely tolerate it for one year and I normally love potions!"

"Oh you would" George teased ,elbowing her as he sat down too.

"Shut up!"

"Ouch!"

"Woman up Weasley"

"Okay Okay enough fighting words." George said raising his hands defensively cause Liz to crack a grin which in return was enough to make George smile too.

"What was the whole deal about dress robes on the packing list?" Fred asked, confused.

" You guys had that too?" Liz puzzled.

"Yeah what possibly do they want us to dress up for?" George said distastefully

"Maybe they just want to make quidditch that much more interesting." Liz joked but she was certainly just as curious as them.

* * *

 **oh my goodness! I haven't updated in so long! But I've had the biggest writers block and I've been toying with "should I even update at all?"but everyone's been so supportive with the story I didn't want to give it up completely and yeah, basically just a long winded way of saying I've been so bad at keeping up! Even this chapter is not my favorite because I feel like not a lot happens but I just wanted to try and get past this block. Thank you for being patient and always following/favoriting/reviewing this story! And for reading this hella long a/n lol, anyways let me know how you think I'm doing and have a great day!**


	23. Author's Note!

**hey guys just a small side note bc I just wanted to say thank you for over 50 follows on the story! I know it may not seem like a big deal but I'm so thrilled and excited to hopefully keep updating it! Thanks again for all the support and feedback!**

 **-timetotype**


	24. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter charcters, plot lines, or direct quotes I used from the books or movies . All rights are reserved to JK Rowling and I simply write out of admiration of the the books!**

The Weasley's and their guests in tow, made their way through the crowded King's Cross as the clock ticked 9:45 AM.

"Always late! How many times do you have to warn you?'" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, power walking to platform 9.

"Mum we'll be fine" Bill said, trying to calm his mother. After the rush of loading luggage on the cart , Liz tried to locate her parents who were supposed to say goodbye to her.

"Elizabeth!" the use of her full name let her know it was her dad calling.

"Oh Eliza dear there you are... oh look at that bruise" her mother said pulling her into a hug.

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine mom, it was really nothing."

"Oh good. Your father and I were so worried!" She said as the 5 minute whistle rang." Oh my you need to go! Please write and be safe, thank goodness you're not of age yet." This comment made Liz puzzled.

"What?"

"Oh it'll be so exciting!" added Mrs. Weasley , now puzzling Fred and George as well.

"What's exciting?" They asked

"oh you'll see soon" Bill said smugly.

The three of us didn't have time to question anymore as the mob of students flooded the train.

"Come on you two, we won't find out if we miss the train!" Liz said ushering Fred and George in the train just as it started to pick up speed.

"What the bloody hell were they being so secretive for?" She heard Ron ask behind them.

"I don't know but hopefully nothing life-threatening this year" Liz heard Harry add. _Poor boy. she_ thought. Harry really couldn't catch a break most times. Liz didn't have time to expand on the thought before being pulled into a compartment and subsequently a hug.

"Eliza! Where HAVE you been?!" Angie screamed "I was worried these two did something that got you stuck." She said as Liz also reunited with Katie and Alicia.

"Hey we're the ones who have to look out for Lizzy here" Fred said

"Oh shut up!"

"Are you okay? I heard what happened at the cup, dad and I left right after the match?" Katie asked referencing the bruise on my face.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine, just me being clumsy as usual" Liz laughed and luckily they didn't have to spend longer in the subject because they were interrupted by the door flying open.

"Ahhh my wives!" Lee Jordan said, entering just as he did last year when Liz first met him. It was crazy to think. _A year. A year since she had stepped on platform 9 and 3/4 . A year since she had worried about making any friends._ Now she couldn't help but grinning looking around at the train cabin, no longer full of strangers. She was zoned out as Alicia and Angelina argued with Lee on just how bad he was at flirting. Brought back to her thoughts by a nudge on her shoulder. It was George.

"Whadda thinking about?" He asked grinning at her.

"Oh nothing, just agreeing with Angelina that Lee needs to update his pick up lines" she said reentering the conversation .

"Whoa. Whoa. I thought you liked my charm?" He acted surprised as if we weren't always telling him otherwise.

"Well then obviously we're doing something wrong" Katie said crossing her arms.

Everyone spent the rest of the train ride talking about how they could start apparition lessons this year and who was coming of age first. Liz was the last, much to her chagrin. However it made her think of her mom's comment about being lucky she wasn't of age yet.

"Hey what's going on this year. Everyone's been talking about something happening at Hogwarts." Liz asked

"Yeah, you lot have any clue what the dress robes were for on our supply list?" Lee asked.

"Nope we were thinking the same thing when we went shopping for them." Angelina said nodding her head.

"And you didn't invite us men?" Lee asked hurt.

"Oh I didn't realize. Boys were you looking for a red dress?" Liz asked gesturing to them.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fred began.

"RED would obviously clash with our hair." George added.

"Oh open a column in Witch Weekly already. Come on ladies , lets go get into our robes. We'll be there soon.' Angie teased, standing up. Liz, Katie, and Alicia filed out giggling, after her.

"Don't tempt them, they just might." Liz said sending them a wink as she closed the door to which Fred and George stuck their tongues out like 5 year olds.

"SO speaking of coming of age, you all know what's at the end of this week, right?" Angelina said as they waited to change,

"Of course Ang! We brought all the preparations." Katie said. It was Angie's 17th birthday this Friday.

"Nail polish, sweets, butterbeer..." she bagn

"Trashy magazines, some of your favorite records. It's going to be the best girls night we've had yet." Liz finished.

"Ah you guys are the best! I can't wait!"

* * *

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began his typical welcome speech. "Now that we have feasted properly. I have few start of term announcements. First, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that the list of forbidden objects will now include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs." Liz sent a smirk towards Fred and George, who were the reason these objects were added to the list as well as many other things on the list. They pretended to tip their hats at her.

"And a reminder that the Forbidden Forest, remains out-of-bounds to all students and Hogsmede, to under third-year students." Liz recalled him saying the same thing last year.

"It also pains me to announce there will be no house quidditch competition this year-" he went to keep speaking when there was an uproar from the students.

"What?!" Alicia gasped.

"At least Wood graduated, he might have dropped dead at this point." Liz added, as the students quieted down.

"This is due to an special event taking place at Hogwarts beginning in October and will take up most of the teacher's time. You see, I have the pleasure of announcing -" However he was interrupted by a clap of thunder and the doors clattering opening. A man limped through the hall as he made his way to the professor's table, he was scarred and had a glass eye. Dumbledore welcomed his handshake.

"Students, this will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody" he announced

"As in.." Liz began

"Mad-Eye Moody" Lee affirmed. She had heard the stories about half the dark wizards who were locked up in Azkaban because of him.

Dumbledore continued. "As I was saying, we have an exciting event this year. Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're joking?!" Fred shouted causing everyone to laugh in the hall.

"I am not joking " Dumbledore began "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent on about a goblin and a-" he was interrupted my Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to suggest him to stop.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

A death toll?

"The other schools will arrive at the end of October and an impartial party will choose the champions on Halloween"

Liz was somewhat horrified by the number of life or death situations Hogwarts seemed to spawn. That being said, she was a bit intrigued and it didn't surprise her at all when Fred said he was going to enter.

"However, we believe it's in the best interest to only allow students who are of age to enter ." For the second time that night, students were in an uproar.

"Thats rubbish!" Fred and George yelled.

Dumbledore continued to talk about the tournament but Liz heard very little as Fred and George complained about not being able to enter.

"They're not gonna be able to stop me" Fred affirmed as she strolled next to the twins. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Just a few drops of a an aging potion would do the trick" George posed.

"And you guys have much experience with aging potions?" she asked.

"Well we don't..." Fred began

"but we have a friend whose taking advanced potions who loves us dearly and would be willing to help." George finished.

"Hmmm really? Haven't met her." Liz said coyly.

"Oh come on Liz. At least point us in the direction of the right book to find it in"

"I'll have to think about I guess" she teased as they walked into the common room.

"Dont waste your breath Liz. Besides I think I'm going to enter!" Angelina said excitedly.

"Really Ang? Wow could you imagine, 1000 galleons!" Katie awed

"That's what I'm saying!" Fred said as trying to keep arguing their point.

"You guys are too much sometimes" Liz teased. Secretly glad she didn't have the option to enter because she really didn't know what she'd decide.

Everyone gathered around the fire and talked about their summers. Liz would never tell them but this was the type of thing she enjoyed most. Everyone was cozied up around the fire, laughing and swapping stories, she was so content and happy to be back at school surprisingly. Liz felt her eyes get heavy and she leaned on Angelina's shoulder who leaned back as they giggled.

"I think you're confusing me for someone else" Angie said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. No one else was listening to them chatting.

"huh?" Liz questioned

"I mean I'm sure I'm not the real shoulder you want to lean on." Liz didn't have time to question her before Katie spoke.

"I think its Ang's and Liz's bedtime"

"I thought you were an night owl, Liz" George teased, she tossed a pillow at him.

"I don't have to take this I'm going to bed" Liz said grinning, standing up.

"Oh come on, don't be lame" Fred added.

"Actually she's right. Some of us have classes to focus on tomorrow." Alicia said, also standing up.

"Yeah we should all go to bed, come on Liz" Katie said grabbing Liz by arm giggling as they headed upstairs. Now Katie was acting strange, even for Katie.

The boys said their good nights and they headed upstairs.

"Alright what's up with you guys?" Liz questioned as she laid out on her bed when they got to their room. They were all giggling profusely now, Liz could tell that they had moved in to the girl talk portion of the night.

"Us? What about you and a certain someone?" Angelina asked

"Okay what's going on? I don't know what you guys are playing at."

"Liz fancies someone." Katie teased like they were in primary school.

"What? I do not?" But for some reason her face flushed.

"Yeah I mean she did seem to flush pretty hard when she said hi to Cedric" Liz was so ready to argue her point, that she didn't realize what they were trying to do and she blurted her response.

"Oh please it's not Cedric I fancy!" And in saying that she a condemned herself.

"AHA! I knew it! And I know exactly who it really is" Angelina yelled. "Please the way he was grinning at you, and all the time you've spent together lately"

"Would care to bring me in?" Liz said

"You and George of course!" She said

"What!?" Liz puzzled.

"Oh come one when you two tease each other. Fred's told me about the moments alone you guys have had, that and he talks about you all the time." Liz couldn't help but grin at thought of him talking about her for some reason.

"ahh look at that grin" Alicia squealed

"Stop it. You're being ridiculous, we're just good friends! And besides guys aren't interested in me." Liz said getting into bed.

"Well I'm not hearing an actual denial. Soooo I'll let you go to bed, for now! But you can bet this isn't over Eliza my dear." Angie said.

Liz climbed in bed and pulled her covers up. She didn't like George, right? The moments they had spent together the past few months when it was just the two of them, flashed through her head. She thought about how she had blushed and that was enough to make her blush again. Whatever her deal was she needed to sort it out but for now she smiled into her pillow as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **New chapter! I really loved this chapter, Is Liz admitting her feelings? Anyways updates are gonna be pretty slow but I was super lonely lol(lame I know) and writing these are fun! So I love to hear what you guys think about the story so far or if you ever want to chat about Harry Potter or life even just message me! Anyways thanks for reading and imma go watch Goblet of Fire!**


	25. Angelina's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, plot lines, or quotes. Only those I write. All rights remain reserved to JK Rowling, I simply write out of admiration of the books!**

Luckily Liz never had to finish the conversation with Angelina and the rest of the girls. She tried her best to put it out of her mind. Now she just had to focus on her first charms essay of the year , which was something she had not missed about school. It was a beautiful day, probably one of the few left before the weather turned cold and she was already stuck inside. Not that she minded being in the library, it was quiet and libraries always calmed her down.

"Liz!" None other than Cedric Diggory had slid down at the seat across from her.

"Cedric! I haven't seen you since the start of term!" She kept her voice rather low, but luckily they were out of Madme Pince's deadly stare.

"I know, I was worried about you after the World Cup, Dad told me what had happened." Liz flushed, she was rather glad the bruise had healed, so she could stop explaining herself.

"Yeah we're all okay! So how's the last year at Hogwarts going?" She said, thankful to change the subject.

"It's a bit strange, knowing this is it. And of course I'm upset I won't get chance to rematch and beat Gryffindor this year." He teased, referring to the lack of Qudditch tournament this year.

"What about this Triwizard Tournament? Do you think you'll enter?" she asked

"I'm not entirely sure actually. It seems crazy but to represent our school in something like this? I'm sure it's a rare opportunity, I just worry I wouldn't be ready." He confided. It was really insane that someone who was good at everything was so insecure about something like this.

"Cedric, now that's the craziest thing I've ever heard. I've been here one year and it's not hard to see you're one of the most talented wizards I have met, if anyone's qualified to represent Hogwarts it's you. That being said it's super dangerous and I dont want you to hurt yourself. The whole thing is bizarre in my opinion." She meant every word.

"Thank you, Liz. I'll let you know what I decide." He said excitedly

"Well, if you do, I'll help you in whatever way I can."She sighed nervously

"Ha thank you, I'd certainly need it if I was choosen " He said. Just then two suspicious looking redheads strided to through the aisles whispering furiously when they spotted Liz and Cedric laughing at a table.

Fred sent an elbow towards his brother who didn't say anything.

"Well there she is" George said

"The woman we've been looking for." Fred finished

"Hello!" Cedric said cheerfully to the twins, who she prayed were not still entertaining their grudge from last year.

"Hi" they said at the same time.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Liz, Fred,George" he said nodding and waving as he left the table.

" So what did golden boy want?" Fred teased

"Are you guys still really mad at him? He's a good guy, and he's my friend." Liz said going back to her essay.

"Yes that's all good as long as you know who your best friends are" George winked.

"Ang?" She teased. "Why are you two in the library? The last time you came in here was to - oh no" she had a realization

"Oh yes" they said

"Well did you have any luck finding the recipe?" She said, kind of curious as to if they were going to pull this off.

"No but we did find the book but-" of course there was a but.

"it's in the advanced books section and we don't have access to that" George added

"Okay, and when has that stopped you guys before?"

"Normally, it wouldn't ..."Fred spoke

"You know us so well" George began " But if we steal it, that'll raise suspicion we're making a potion."

"So you want me to check it out." Liz said sighing

"Look she caught on!" Fred elbowed

"Guys, are you sure you want to enter this competition? There's more than money and eternal glory, like living?" she was worried.

"You don't think we're capable of being in it?" They asked almost offended.

"No that's not the point. I don't want to see you guys get hurt, of course if by some miracle you're plan worked and somehow one of you were chosen, of course I'd support you but there was a death toll." She raised her voice a little too loud and heard a bunch of people shush her.

"Come on, you're supporting Ang, let us try this and I promise we won't ask for more help on this." they pleaded

"Fine, fine, I'll get the book." She resigned.

"Yes!"

"Liz, you're the best!"

"You have to admit the tournament sounds pretty cool." They added

"I mean, it's pretty cool we get to meet other schools ..." Liz reasoned

"See she's coming around George"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Don't make me regret helping you"

* * *

Friday morning rolled around and with it brought the first DADA class with Professor Moody. Liz slid in next to Alicia, but no one spoke except Fred,George, and Lee who were always talking. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the only class she had with all her friends at once. However, even they went quiet when the door slammed and Moody had stormed in. Liz jumped in her seat.

"Professor Alastor Moody, ex-auror, and Dumbledore hired me here. End of story." He scribbled on the chalk board. "I'm covering this with fourth years, but apparently sixth year is when you're suppose to learn dark curses and counter curses but I believe we should start with the Unforgivable curses ." everyone looked at each other hesitantly. Why would they be covering the unforgivable curses? And why were fourth years covering them? Everyone reached for the textbooks to look.

"No no. We won't be needing those. Some may disagree with what I teach you but I think it's high time you know what's out there, sixith year is too late to start in my opinion." He snarled.

The rest of the class of was spent demonstrating the worst curses,even the killing curse. It was eerily silent and Liz couldn't help but feel a sense of unsettledness after the class ended.

"Wow" Fred said stunned

"I know he's crazy" Liz said, thinking she was agreeing.

"No, he's brilliant" Lee said

"What?!" She chorused with Angelina

"He's really seen it" George said in awe

"He performed the killing curse in front of students!" Alicia argued. Liz shuddered still at the spider screeching and then it just dying as a green wave of light it. It was just some insect, but the thought of those cursed being used that close to her made her stomach turn.

"You good?" George asked concerned, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah. If I'm gonna be an auror, I should get used to these types of curses" which was the truth.

"Well only if you get that glass eye." He joked which made her laugh. They caught up with Fred and Angelina.

"He's much better than Snape would be if he had gotten the job" Fred reasoned.

"I'm not gonna argue with you on that point " Ang said

"Anyways..." Liz said linking arms with her. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes! I can't believe that as of midnight,I'm gonna be 17!" She said excitedly "Shoot, speaking of which I'm suppose to go send my mum a letter, I'll catch up with you guys later." And she ran off, Liz waited til she was out of sight.

"Okay so you know the plan for tonight." She said nodding at the boys. Just as Angelina thought, they were having a girls night but she didn't know about the plan they had made for midnight. They boys were going to sneak into the kitchens to get a cake and they had all chipped in on a gift for her.

"Yes Yes Liz, we're very good at planning things if you've forgotten." Lee pointed out.

"Anyways, I'm so excited, I hope you she likes it!" Liz loved surprising people.

"and you guys have a plan to get her to the common room?" Fred asked

"Yep. Everything is falling into place. Good Good." Alicia said.

* * *

"I still can't believe you chopped your hair this summer" Angelina sad, the girls were talking about different hairstyles they wanted to try.

"Yeah but I love it, it's fun and new" Liz said

"It looks great, I'm thinking about dying mine" Katie said twirling her hair

"You should! I mean your hair is great but why not you know?" Liz said standing up to put a Weird Sisters record on. Alicia just finished painting Angelina's nails.

"Alicia these look great! And Liz I love the record choice!" Angelina exclaimed."Oh it's almost midnight, I'm starving!"

Liz,Katie, and Alicia exchanged glances. If all had gone right the boys should have gotten the things into place in the common room and be ready for them to come down.

"Oh let's go to the kitchens to get some snacks!" Liz suggested as a ploy

"Sounds good " Angelina nodded in agreement. The girls walked behind her as they made there way down stairs.

"Ah why is it so dark?" Angie said as they stepped into the common room. Just then the lights turned on to reveal the boys standing at the table with food and drinks.

"Surprise" they all yelled joining the guys at the table.

"Happy Birthday!" They screamed pulling Angelina in to a group hug. They sang and off-key round of Happy birthday to her.

"Whats all this?" She asked surprised

"Well I told you, Lee loves girls night" he said as Alicia threw him an elbow

"We know you said you just wanted a girls night but -" Liz began

"All your friends wanted to ring in 17 with you" Fred said putting an arm around her. Liz and George exchanged a knowing look.

"You guys are the best, really, I love it" she said with a wide grin.

"Yes! Then we need to make a toast!" Katie said passing out the butterbeers to everyone

"To Angelina!" Everyone cheered and followed the cheers

Everyone ate as much as they could and shared embarrassing stories about Angelina, like proud parents. Liz, who had found herself more tired lately, began to fall asleep on the couch around 3 AM. She was awakened shortly after to a blanket being put on her.

"Hmm" she said groggily. It was George.

"Hey, look whose awake." He teased, she didn't see anyone else downstairs.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They went upstairs, I came back down to check if you were okay and bring a blanket The girls didn't want to wake you, said you haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately" Liz looked at him and heard Angelina's voice in the back of her head _All those moments alone_ she dismissed it.

"Thanks for that ," she laughed " I guess I didn't realized how tired I was"

"Understandable. First week is always exhausting" he said sitting next to her on the couch as she sat up

"Tell me about it, so how's everything going? With Bagman and all?" She asked knowing the boys were still trying to get their money back.

"We wrote him a letter. Strongly worded but formal and I think he's ignoring it" George said sheepishly

"That definitely makes him look guilty" she said

"Yeah that's what we were thinking." He said sighing

"That's part of the reason we want to enter the competition" he began, confusing Liz "That money would be able to start our business, and make up for what we lost." Liz had only seen that look when he got into the fight with his mother this summer.

"Oh, George, I'm sorry, I had no idea. Well is there anything I can do?" She said feeling guilty, she knew how badly they wanted it.

"Thanks Liz, I'll let you know if there is." He said nervously

"Listen you're super smart and I'm sure you'll figure out something. You've made it this far with your products and business, this is just a little bump in the road" she said trying to comfort him. She smiled and locked eyes with him for a minute.

"Wow, you just called me smart." He said smugly breaking the moment

"Weasley!" She said punching him in the arm."Everytime I try to help"

he laughed "I really appreciate it though "

"You better, I thought it was a pretty good speech for 4 AM" she said becoming aware of what time it really was

"Well I don't want to keep you awake, I should probably head upstairs soon, I'm just so warm here. I don't want to move." She said snuggling under the blanket George had brought her.

"You're always cold." He jabbed "But if you want to keep the blanket to go back upstairs then I don't mind"

"Really?" She said

"Yeah, mum makes us plenty and I don't get cold all the time like some people" he joked

"How can you do something nice and be an ass at the same time" she said wrapping herself in the blanket as they made their way upstairs.

"Very skillfully and it's becuase I'm so damn loveable"

"Oh you wish"

They reached the spilt between the girls and boys dormitories.

"Night Liz, or Good morning I guess." He said gesturing to the hints of light outside. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight and thanks for the blanket" she said wrapping it closer to her.

They both went on their ways and also didn't notice George turn around and smile one more time before disappearing into the boys dormitory.

* * *

 **Double update?! Crazy I know but I really wanted a cute George and Liz scene and felt bad about not updating for a while so tada! As always love hearing your reviews and thanks so much for reading!**


	26. Author's NoteUpdate!

hello, hello, hello! its been a hot minute since i've updated and i'm sorry! I finally got back to writing and then I've been dealing with laptop issues and writing on my phone is far too difficult, especially because I'm working on making chapters longer. Anyways, hope to have a new chapter up this weekend! It's this story's 2 year anniversary so thank you so much for all the continuous support and welcome to all the new readers!

-timetotype


	27. Three Schools

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, books, movies, or quotes. All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I simply write out of admiration to the books.**

* * *

The end of October was quickly approaching and the entire castle was bustling with rumors about the Triwizard Tournament. The entire school was eager to find out about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and what other wizards were like. Liz suspected they were just as awkward and angst filled as every other teenage witch and wizard gathering from her own experience . Fred and George had been working over their aging potion and she pretended not to take interest in it.

"Now students, when the other students arrive this evening I expect you to first and foremost, _behave_ yourselves." Professor McGongall said addressing the students of her house as she was about to dismiss them from classes. She shot Fred and George a glare as if to warn them no nonsense. They smirked and Liz rolled her eyes, that was about as likely as them getting their names entered for the tournament. Most of the students weren't even bothered enough to listen to her warning as people continued to murmer through her speech.

"Please make sure you attend dinner in your robes this evening. You are dismissed" she finished.

"Do you think we'll make any new friends?" Katie asked excitedly as the group crossed the grounds on their way back to common room.

"Itching to get rid of me already?" Liz teased her.

"Oh hush you know what I mean!"

"I wonder if there will be any foreign romances this year" Alicia gushed

"More like lots of broken hearts I'm sure." Liz added

"Suppose Lee's really gonna have a run for his money as the Hogwarts romancer?" Angelina retorted

"And who would be challenging the great Lee Jordan?" Lee had pipped in as the boys joined the girls on their way back to the common room.

"Almost any other boy comes to mind" snorted Katie

"Oh Katie my dear, you'd be mistaken if you thought any other man had a shot of stealing your heart!" and Liz saw Katie roll her eyes about as far back as they could go.

"I'm just interested to see if any of the Bulgarian students of Durmstrang know Victor Krum!" Liz buzzed as the door to the common room swung open. Her and George walked in first.

"Liz just because they're from the same part of the world does not mean they all know each other"

"Thank you George for that geography lesson," Liz began "but I just mean that he's really young soooo" she said jabbing George's chest "they could have gone to school with him"

Liz collapsed on to the armchair and George sat on the arm.

"Well I'd certainly date that foreign student" Alicia said dreamily

"Agreed" Ang added. It was her comment that made Fred's ears turn red.

"I mean he's just an average bloke" mumbled Fred. Liz and George exchanged glances and it was Liz's turn to smirk mischievously at the Weasley boy.

"Just an average bloke? I thought he was one of the most gifted seekers of our time?" Liz enjoyed watching _the_ Fred Weasley squirm a bit. George had caught on to what Liz was trying to do.

"Yeah but I'm sure Harry could give him a bit of competition." Fred said, thankful to see Harry appear as an excuse to the change the subject. Fred, George, and Lee were now talking to Harry about trying to see if he was going to get in on entering the competition underage, but it was clear he was far from interested.

"Any more plans for entering?" Harry asked the boys grinning.

"No" George said bitterly "I tried asking McGongall but she told me to just get on with transfiguring my raccoon"

"And you really thought she'd give you an answer? Then I believe you were the pranked one in that situation" Liz pipped in. He beamed at her sending a cheesy grin as to say _thank you I try._

"I'm going to get my robes on, you coming?" Liz asked the girls as they excused themselves to their room.

"Did you see him flustered Ang?" Katie squealed laying across her bed.

"I have to thank Liz for the assist on that one"

"Thank you, thank you" Liz said bowing dramatically before collapsing on the bed giggling with the other girls.

"I can't believe Fred was flustered" Alicia added.

"Well I mean Angelina has that effect, why else would he secretly write to her during the summer?" Liz revealed smugly. George had accidentally slipped to her while she was at the Burrow, that over the summer Fred and Angie had been writing and Liz had not yet revealed she knew this.

"WHAT?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I..uhh.." Ang stammered "wait how did you find out?" she pointed at Liz.

"I'm very sneaky" she teased, thankful she didn't implore anymore.

"Oh shoot! It's almost six!" Alicia tore down the stairs, grabbing Katie's hand. "We'll chat more later!"

* * *

The entire student population of Hogwarts was practically buzzing that night as they waited out in the cold for the other schools to arrive. Liz shivered in the chill of the setting sun. She rubbed her hands together to keep warm.

"Cold as always?" George said looking down at her.

"Was there a way to ask that question without being undercutting?" she mused

"Hmm, I don't know, you've known me for over a year, what do you think?"

"I think you're a real idiot"

"Yes, yes I know. Now give me your hands"

"What? Why?" Liz held her hands out and George grabbed both of them. His hands were much warmer as he held hers. He pulled gloves out of his robes and put them on her hands.

"Better?" he asked smugly, Liz looked up to meet his gaze, for a moment she forgot they were standing in a mob of people as she smiled at George and nodded slowly. One thing she had always used to tell the boys apart was that he had lighter eyes than Fred. His crooked grin tugged at his lips as it did a hundred times before. Liz really hoped the shadows of night falling on the students would hide that burning sensation she had in her cheeks again.

"Ugh where are they?!" Katie said grabbing her arm as she turned away from George, glad to be pulled away from a flustering situation. Angelina had sent Liz a wide grin and she knew it would not be the last she heard of this.

"I don't see anything" Liz retorted.

"How do you reckon they're coming? The train?" Ron asked

"No I doubt it." Said Hermione. Liz saw her brother standing with them eagerly looking around while Ron, Hermione and Harry continued to bicker about how the students would arrive. Liz had not spoken to her brother much since that start of term and not really much since the world cup tournament after he stayed home with her parents.

"Hey little brother" she said making her over him. She was sure he was starting to get to the point where his big sister was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"When do you think they'll be arriving? I'm cold and hungry." He whinnied. He was very much her brother.

"I have no idea but me too" she said sending him a grin. "You talk to mom and dad yet?" he asked her, making her grin fade. Collin was always the favourite child and the more she did wrong lately, the more he was the golden child. She looked back at Fred and George and thought her parents would nearly shudder at the thought of all the shenanigans they had encouraged her to be apart of in the past year. Yet when she hung out with them, she was happier than any year she would spend in the library without any breaks.

"Haven't gotten a chance to yet but I will" she shrugged off. She hadn't much cared to write her parents yet and give them any updates of the year, out of fear of having to talk about marks. She ruffled her brother's hair in a sisterly making him swat her away. She grinned and took her place next to Katie.

"Over there" a student pointed up in the sky, Liz couldn't see what they were talking about.

"If I'm not mistaken the delegations of Beauxbatons is arriving!" Dumbledore boomed from the back of the rows. Large carriages descended from the sky being pulled by flying horses. The carriages had beautiful detail and the horses were magnificent. Liz was sure Hagrid would think so too. Out of the carriage approached one of the largest women Liz had seen.

"Ah Madame Maxine," Dumbledore said greeting her. "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Dumbledore" she said with a thick French accent. Behind her students poured out of the carriages wearing light blue robes. some of the girls near her giggled as some of the boys that emerged. The lot obviously did not seem impressed with Hogwarts. Liz recalled her own experience of taking in Hogwarts for the first time and did not see how they could be unimpressed. Dumbledore called the students of Beauxbatons to warm up inside while they remained waiting for the Durmstrang students.

"How big do reckon their horses will be?"

"Could they be larger?"

The students buzzed assuming they would be also arriving by carriage.

"Look at the lake!" Lee yelled. Liz tried to crane her neck to see the lake but her height was at a disadvantage as she stood behind a mass of students.

"Too short Lizzy."

"Shut up Georgie" she said using the nickname as response to him calling her _Lizzy._ Elbowing him in the arm.

She saw a ship grow from the lake and students gasped and pointed. It looked as though someone had taken it from the bottom of the lake. A mob emerged to the entrance of Hogwarts. A stern looking man followed with a group of rather bulky looking boys, some wore plain expression other wore friendly smiles.

"Dumbledore!" the man called "How are you dear fellow? How are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkroff"

"How good it is to be here…Viktor come alone in the warmth" he gestured one of his students forward inside. Liz's eyes widened as her and Angelina exchanged giddy glances.

"It's Krum!" she exclaimed.

* * *

All of the students had taken their seats as Liz continued to strain her neck to find where Krum would be sitting. She was not the only.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can!" exclaimed Ron. She wondered if it'd be tacky if she were to ask the same.

"Oh he's only a quidditch player" she heard Hermione retort.

"I hope they sit with us" Angelina said excitedly. Fred was now looking rather quiet during these exchanges, probably nervous from Ang's comment earlier.

Unfortunately, the Durmstrang students had settled down at the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons students with the Ravenclaws. Liz frowned wanting to meet some new students. She saw Filch add four chairs to the front table which puzzled her. The Beauxbatons students were rather rude during Dumbledore's welcome speech.

"The tournament will begin after the feast, for now enjoy!" he clapped.

Food filled the tables as always but not the typical Hogwarts meal. It seemed they had produced some delicacies from each country of the schools for the students to eat. Liz eyed some dishes suspiciously but Lee did not hesitate to pile everything high on his plate. Ron awkwardly choked through a conversation with a Beauxbatons student as she tried to retrieve some food from the table.

"Ever the charmer Ronald" Fred teased

"She's Veela!" he exclaimed. Liz rolled her eyes. _Boys_ she thought.

"Of course she's not!" swatted Hermione.

"You're just a git little brother" George added

"Yeah take a few pointers from me" Lee said through a mouthful of food.

"That's the last thing you should do Ron" Liz pointed with her spoon.

"They don't make em like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts" Harry pipped in sheepishly. Liz was growing rather impatient with the musings of teenage boys and girls. She turned to Fred and George.

"As a species, can I ask why teenage boys are so thick skulled when it comes to women?" she joked to George who seemed a bit flustered

"Well I mean-" but Liz didn't let him finish as pointed out the front of the hall.

"It's Bagaman!" she said in a whisper to the boys. She recognized him from their brief glimpse at the cup and Mr. Crouch who was technically Percy's boss, sat up there as well.

"Why I should..."

"Do not do anything stupid Fred"

"Liz look who you're talking too"

"We just want to speak with him calmly" George said

"Unless he denies us our money" Fred added

"How do plan on talking to him?" but Liz did not get her answer as Dumbledore spoke up for the end of the feast.

"The moment has come." Dumbledore said smiling out to the students. Fred and George put their concentration to the front of the hall. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring out the casket.."

 _The what?_

"Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation and Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." While some students clapped Liz exchanged angry glares with the boys.

"They will be determining the instructions of task the champions will have to compete in for the tournament. A champion from each school will be chosen and students will have until tomorrow evening to enter. The champions will be chosen by an impartial judge: The Goblet of Fire!" A large flaming cup emerged from the container, it looked worn and rather like it hadn't be touched in years.

"Since the competition will be only for students of age an Age Line will be drawn to prevent others from entering." There were scattered voices from around the hall.

"An Age Line?" questioned Fred

"I'm sure an aging potion will be perfect for that" exclaimed George.

Liz admitted it seemed far-fetched an aging potion alone would be enough to trick magic like Dumbledore's but she really couldn't say.

"However, I must warn you that entering your names in these competitions is not something to be taken lightly. These competitions are of extreme calibre and require the most talented wizards." A knot at grown in Liz's stomach. _What if one of her friends was chosen?_ She'd be happy to support them but these games seemed from just games, Dumbledore himself had said there had been a death toll.

* * *

After the feast, Liz stretched out lazily on the couch in the common room while Fred and George sat hunched up over a scroll on a nearby table. Alicia had gone to bed early and Katie and Lee were bickering about something she didn't even catch. She had not been able to find Angelina.

"I've just done it!" Angie said strolling in the common room from the hall.

"Done what?" questioned Fred

"Put my name in the cup"

"What?! We wanted to be with you. Thought you would tomorrow morning!" exclaimed Liz

"Yea but I didn't want to over think it all night so I just said screw it" she said triumphantly.

"Well I hope you're chosen Ang!" exclaimed Katie

"I'm exhausted though so I'm heading to bed! Exciting day tomorrow!" she said nervously.

"Me too!" said Lee obviously angling at trying to get in the girls room.

"Katie, Liz? You coming?" Katie nodded and joined her.

"Nah, I'll stay down here a bit I'm comfy" Liz didn't notice this caused George to glance at her and smile.

"Alright" said Angelina knowingly. Liz mainly wanted to avoid having a chat about her and George with Angelina because it was an absurd conversation.

"Shouldn't you be brewing a potion" she called to Fred and George. They sighed and closed the scrolls to join Liz by the fire.

"Why? You curious to get your hands on some?" grinned Fred.

"Of course we'd willing to spare a little for our dear friend" said George. She rolled her eyes and dismissed their offers.

"Anyways, were you trying to write another letter to Bagman?"

"Yes" they grumbled.

"We're going to try to talk to him in person tomorrow though"

"Yeah but if he's really guilty you know he'll avoid you!" Liz pointed out.

"Yeah we know but we have to try everything" George said giving her a weak smile.

"And besides right now our focus is getting our names in that cup tomorrow!" Fred said changing the subject.

"You really think it's going to work?" she asked them weakly

"It has too! It's us!" Fred said groggily getting up. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Night" she said to both the boys.

"You're not going to bed?" George asked

"Yeah, yeah. I will go upstairs in a few, might do some reading."

"Honestly Liz, it's a Friday" they teased as they walked upstairs. Liz sat alone for the moment as she starred into the fire in the quiet common room. She looked up at one of the portraits that was normally empty.

"Lyanna? Is that you?" the portrait asked. Liz looked confused. She had never spoken to one of the paintings in the room.

"Huh?" but before she could implore the painting further, she heard footsteps.

"Liz?" she turned around, it was George. When she turned back the person in the painting was empty.

"Is that painting always empty?" she asked distractedly.

"Yes?" George asked confused. Why did that portrait ask if she was someone named _Lyanna_ "Liz?" he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You okay? You look like a ghost!" he said grabbing her arm, sending her a grin.

"Yeah it's nothing. Why are you still up?"

"Oh, is it past my bedtime?" he teased walking over to the table as she glared at him. "We left our quills down here."

"Are you guys even a bit nervous to enter?" she said collapsing back on to the couch

"Truthfully, a bit but I mean just think how exciting it is?" he said sitting down with her on the couch.

"Can I be honest?"

"When are you not?" she smacked his arm.

"Fine, I won't"

"Please go on."

" I think I'd be terrified to enter, it's why I'm glad I'm not of age yet. Not very Gryffindor of me huh?" she said shyly looking at her hands.

"Nah, I think you'd be stupid to not be scared of some things. It just means you're probably smarter than us lot. You're pretty brave, I mean look at what you did for Ginny." He nudged her shoulder encouragingly. "And besides I'd probably be worried too if you were in the tournament" Liz tried to hide her blush. "I mean not that you couldn't handle it just…. yeah."

"Thanks" she beamed at him " I mean not sure I could say the same though if you got in but I'd think about it" she teased feeling a bit uncomfortable in the moment.

"Wow." He tossed a pillow at her and she laughed it off.

"Maybe it is past someone's bedtime" she fake pouted.

"Goodnight" he rolled his eyes as he headed upstairs. Liz's smiled lingered as she watched him walk upstairs.

* * *

 **New chapter! WOW, it has been so long and I'm sorry but I'm really happy to be back! I forgot how much I enjoy writing! Thank you for all sticking with this story and if you're new then welcome! Thank you so so much for reading, following, and reviewing. I'm super excited to write these chapters as Liz and George get closer and Goblet of Fire is one of my favs! Also some questions to think about? What doe that painting mean? Is she confronting her feeling for George? When will Fred and Angelina get together?**


End file.
